Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze
by Namikaze09
Summary: In a desperate attempt to save her vessel Kyuubi uses every ounce of power she has to gather the other 8 bijuu and fuse, becoming the New Jubi and sends them to another dimension where Naruto can start a new life. Ninja Gaiden Crossover NarutoxHarem
1. Dragon Goddess and a New Life

**Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze**

**Hey guys here's another fic based off of Challenger's 4****th**** Naruto Ninja Gaiden Challenge. In this one Kyuubi becomes the New Juubi and she along with Naruto are sent to the Ninja Gaiden world where he will start a new life.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the Jutsu, OC Characters, Bloodlines, and Weapons I created.**

**Chapter 1: Dragon Goddess and a New Life**

October 10th, the fifth anniversary of the Kyuubi attack where Minato Namikaze, the **Kiiroi Senkou **defeated the **Kyuubi no Kitsune **at the cost of his life. But this is not a happy day for a certain five-year-old blonde who walked down the street unaware that he was about to suffer greatly. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He turned a corner and was met with a mob armed to the teeth with any item or weapon possible.

When they saw the blonde hatred and rage filled their faced faces. Before the blonde could do anything a sword struck him in the chest and the pain was so great since Naruto never felt a thing as he collapsed. The mob cheered and began to stab, slash, and beat the blonde while ranting 'kill the demon' and 'avenge the Yondaime while they continued their onslaught. A few minutes later, Naruto laid motionless in a puddle of his own blood while the villagers cheered in killing the 'demon'.

Inside of his mindscape, Kyuubi was growing frantic as the warm light of her host's life startes to fade fast. **"Those fools! They do not realize what they've done! I can't allow myself and the boy to die like this! I refuse to die like this!" **She cried out while her eyes glowed red and she started to use every single ounce of her yokai to help the boy. But then her body froze and a memory long forgotten came back to her. One where she was a true monster who was hell bent on causing utter destruction and never ending chaos.

That was when her soul and chakra ripped from her body and in last ditch effort preserving herself, she implanted a unique gift into the largest fragment of her power. The villagers continued to cheer until they heard something and so did many others all across the Element nations.

The sound was similar to the roar of thunder but the roar was so loud and powerful it reached the ears of everyone in the nations and they all wondered what could emit a roar that could shake the entire elemental nations.

Just as the roar ended, and select group of people called Jinchuriki screamed. They screamed in sheer agony as something inside them tore through the containment seal placed upon their bodies and all fell one by one as the Biju that was sealed with in them erupted from their bodies in great pillars of different colored lights.

Those who saw the lights were awestruck, as they did not know what was contained in them as they streaked across the sky towards one location… Konoha. The mob grew fearful as the powerful roar echoed throughout the skies and eight pillars of lights struck the boy they had attempted to kill.

The light was now silver white and it shot up into the sky. The mob and Konoha watched as the light formed over the boy's fallen started to form and when it was don, they all had terrified looks on their faces as a large shadow hovered over them and growled dangerously. This creature had silver colored scales the glistened in the moonlight all over its body had black scales that started from the bottom of its lower jaw and ended near the ends of its ten tails.

It stared downs at the frozen and frightened villagers with its silver yellow colored slitted eyes and when it snarled, it revealed a pair of razor sharp ivory colored teeth that were the size of a full grown human. It had a crown of horns that were curved backwards and two large ones. In the middle of its head was a blue gem. A series of spines started from the back of its neck to the ends of its tails.

It had two pair of powerful front and rear legs and it had four obsidian curved claws on them. Behind it were ten scaly tails that had arrow head like tips on the end and they slowly swished and slithered around the village. The creature was a dragon and it wasn't happy. "Wh-what is that?" A villager asks as he trembled under the gaze of the beast. "I-it's a D-dragon." Another one answered.

The dragon slowly opened its mouth and smoke escaped from it. Pure white flames with gold outlines danced around its mouth and it reared its head back. Before the mob could react the dragon unleashed flames that were even more powerful than the flames of Amaterasu's but instead of the flames reducing them to ashes, it set them ablaze and they all cried out and withered in pain while the flames _slowly _burned their flesh.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the **Sandaime Hokage** of Konoha arrived and approached the dragon with a look of awe on his face as it watched its victims suffer until it turned to look at him. It then looked down and he saw the villagers writhing in pain on the ground.

"**Your law was ineffective human." **The dragon said as its glared at the old man increased. **"And because of your law, my host has nearly lost his life and I too would've if I hadn't become whole again." **It said as one of its tails slowly wrapped around the unconscious blonde and the silver white energy surrounded his body and started to heal him.

"What?" the shocked Hokage asks. "Who are you and why do you call Naruto your host?"

"**It's true that I have changed old man.**" said the dragon sounding both amused and disgusted at the same time. "**Your villagers have called my host a monster and done things like this to him since the day he could walk but they are the true monsters.** She said glaring at the villagers who flinched and trembled under its gaze.** "Now I shall take him away from this world beyond the reach of those who wish to harm him and you should know that the nine Biju are no more and I am the new Jubi, the Jubi no Shinryu. **" The dragon said.

Hiruzen was awed and frightened by the great dragon's presence and what it had said. It was now the new Jubi and the villagers would suffer greatly for what they have done and he wondered what this powerful creature meant by leaving this world with Naruto.

As if reading his mind she answered. "**Naruto will no longer be happy in this world as long as parasites such as your advisers and the man called Danzo exist along with these bigoted humans in Konoha, and so you know those afflicted by the flames shall not die but they shall receive the pain Naruto has taken until they've redeemed themselves and yes there are other worlds out there and Naruto will be beyond the reach of anyone from this world. He'll be better off away from here and despite your attempts to help him old man you have failed and so have those who were suppose to look after him especially his so called 'Godparents'. I'm sorry Hokage but this is the best choice for him.**" She finished.

Hiruzen couldn't help but admit that she was right. He failed to uphold his duty as Hokage and so did the boy's foster parents. Sarutobi nodded as the village massed around the dragons all armed ready to fight if it attacked until Hiruzen spoke. **"STAND DOWN YOU FOOLS! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT THIS FORCE OF NATURE? SHE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN THE KYUUBI AND YOU WISH TO WIPE THIS VILLAGE FROM EXISTENCE WITH YOU BIGOTRY? STAND DOWN NOW OR I'LL EXECUTE YOU MYSELF!" **Hiruzen roared because he had enough of how these people acted thinking that they could take on a creature that is on par with a god.

They all stood down not wanting to face the dragon's wrath and she smirked. **"Apparently your fire hasn't dimmed at all." **The dragon says and Hiruzen nods.

"I apologize for their foolishness Ryu-sama and I ask for you to spar this village. And if you think taking Naruto to a different world will help him… then he should go and no longer have to suffer. Making him stay here will only cause him more pain in the future. Also his name full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and everything his parents left him is in a scroll that is sealed in his right arm by his father." He finished getting shocked looks from everyone.

"**Thank you Hiruzen Sarutobi and make sure to deal with those fools and show them why you are the Hokage." **She says and suddenly spreads her large black wings. "I will and when Naruto awakens tell him that I'm sorry and I wish him luck in his new life." He says getting a nod from her. Her entire body glows and brightens to the point where he and everyone had to cover their eyes.

In a flash of light, Jubi no Shinryu, and Naruto were gone from Konohagakure and the elemental nations forever.

**Hayabusa Ninja Village**

**Forest**

In the forest was a female wearing a white Kimono with red flower patterns. She had a tan complexion, waist length dark brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. Her name is Shizure Hayabusa, wife of the current Hayabusa Clan Head and Master Ninja Joe Hayabusa and right now she was picking herbs in the moonlit forest. Watching her from the Shadows was a man who appeared to be 6'2, with a darker tan complexion, muscled form that was built for speed and strength, had forest green eyes, and had black hair tied in a high ponytail. He also wore a white ninja gi with a katana strapped to his back. He was Joe Hayabusa, the current Hayabusa Clan Head and Ninja Master of the village.

While the couple had a marriage full of love and happiness, they both desired the one thing all married couples desired and that was a child but sadly Shizure couldn't have children due to a chemical that the sorcerers of Black Spider Clan unleashed during the last ninja war. The council suggested that he remarried but Joe refused to do that to the woman he loved since they grew up together.

While they pondered on how they were gonna have a child, a large flash of light got their attention. Joe leapt out and in front of his wife with one hand on the hilt of the blade he had strapped to his back and when the light faded their eyes widen in amazement because standing a few feet away from them was a giant ten tailed dragon.

"Wh-what in heaven's name…" Joe said to himself. The Jubi no Shinryu looked down and notice the two humans looking at her in awe and she lowered her head until it met their gaze.

"**Hello ningen do you mind telling me where I am currently at?" **She asked the two stumped Hayabusa members who finally snapped out of their stupor.

"You're in a forest near the Hayabusa Shinobi Village in a country known as Japan. If I may ask what is your name great dragon?" Joe asked, choosing his words carefully. Even though this dragon wasn't a fiend, her power was on par if not stronger than the Fiend Deities and he did not want to infuriate her.

"**I am the Jubi no Shinryu but you may call me Hakumei. The reason I ask is because I am not from this world or this dimension but from what I can tell you look like a ninja and this world seems to be more advanced technologically than the world I came from." **She stated. **"Anyways I would like to ask a favor from you two." **

"And what would that favor be Hakumei-sama?" Shizure asked. Hakumei brought one of her tails close to them and it slowly uncoiled revealing the sleeping form of a blonde five year old with three large scrolls near him. Shizure gasps when she sees him especially when he's wearing nothing but rags and Joe's eyes widened in surprise.

"**In the world he lived in that boy along with 9 others were treated as if they were creatures that never should've been born. Instead of explaining the whole thing I'll give you a glimpse of what this boy and a few others had to experience." **Hakumei says and her eyes glow white which made Joe's and Shizure's eyes turn the same color.

20 minutes later, the couple was experiencing several emotions. Amazement that the world the boy came from had shinobi which was started by a man known as the Rikudo Sennin who saved the world from the old Jubi and split its power into 9 creatures known as the Biju and about the ninja who had the abilities to manipulate the elements and possessed abilities known as bloodlines but after ward they were disgusted and enraged at how the people in the villages acted towards jinchuriki and treated them as weapons or monsters who shouldn't even exist.

Shizure had tears falling from her eyes and afterwards she walked over to the unconscious boy, picked him up and held him in her arms. "You poor, poor boy." She said quietly. Joe on the other hand wanted to tear those fools apart for treating an innocent boy like he was a monster. Hakumei saw how they reacted towards the things they saw and was smiling inwardly and knew these two would make great parents for Naruto.

"**His parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki gave up their lives and their son's future to save a village of ungrateful fools and I couldn't allow him to stay in a world like that so I used every ounce of my power to rejoin the nine bijuu once again and was reborn as the being who stands before you." **She explained while the two couple looked at Naruto. **"Now as for the favor I was gonna ask you earlier is that I want you to take the boy in and train him in your ninja arts." **The two couple's eyes widened when she requested that. **"Unlike most humans I can tell that you two would treat the boy as if he was your own and when I looked into your thoughts I found out the you couldn't bear any children Shizure-san and that you Joe-san wanted an heir otherwise the dragon bloodline would die with you. Since Naruto is my vessel he will possess my version of the dragon bloodline which will make your clan stronger than it was a long time ago." **She stated while they took the info in.

After thinking about it Shizure and Joe looked at each other and smiled and looked back at Hakumei. "Hakumei-sama we would love to adopt Naruto-chan into our family." She said while Joe nods in agreement.

"Yes and he will grow up to become a great person and ninja under our care Hakumei-sama." He replied.

"**I know he will and I will also be training him in the ninja arts from his world as well as his family's techniques." **She looks at Naruto's sleeping form and a small smile formed on her mouth. **"This boy is destined for greatness just like his father was and I'll make sure that his legacy lives on even if it's not from his world." **She said and then vanishes in a flash of light.

**(9 Years Later)**

Shizure was sitting on a porch and watching her husband and 14 year old son were engaging in a duel using bokkens (wooden swords) and watching them as well was Hakumei (fem. Jubi). She had waist length silver hair with two bangs that had black highlights on them. She had fair skin and an hour glass figure, silver yellow eyes with slit pupils and fangs jutting from her upper lip. She wore a midnight blue battle kimono with silver shoulder guards and white flames licking the edges of the long skirt and keeping her outfit together was a black Obi sash.

Despite the fact that Naruto wasn't the biological son of Shizure and Joe, the council members of the Hayabusa Clan accepted Naruto into the clan and to be the next clan heir especially when Joe explained to them about his life from his former home and that he possessed a dragon based bloodline that was given to him by the new Juubi. For the past 9 years Joe started to train Naruto in the Hayabusa Ninja arts and to his amazement the boy was a genius in the arts showing skill and intellect no other child his age has shown for the past decade.

Naruto was incredibly skilled in using all forms of projectile weapons like shuriken, kunai, windmill shuriken, Incendiary Kunai, Grenade Kunai, Flash Kunai as well as fire arms, and was highly proficient in using four of the Ninpo Arts. They were the Ninpo: Kaen Ryu (Ninja Art: Dragon Flame), Ninpo:Hama Reppujin (Ninja Art: Art of the Wind Blades), Ninpo: Hyaku Rai Tsui (Ninja Art: Art of the Inuzuma), and Ninpo: Koori no Arashi (Ninja Art: Art of the Ice Storm).

He was also highly skilled in using different weapons styles and the weapons and possessed an amazing photographic memory and analytical skills which allowed him to think up several options if he were to get into a difficult situation. Thanks to his dragon bloodline that Hakumei created fusing her chakra, DNA, and power into him, his 5 main senses, as well as his speed, strength, stamina, and reflexes were increased to superhuman levels and also gained several other abilities with his new bloodline.

Hakumei introduced herself to Naruto after the boy met Joe and Shizure and while he was sad that he'd never get to see the man he thought of as a grandfather, he was also happy that he got to find out about who his real parents were and that he was gonna have a new family. During those years, she taught Naruto the elemental nation's version of the ninja arts such as Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, etc. and how to use jutsu and chakra properly by training him in the basics before having him do anything too difficult since she possessed knowledge in every jutsu created and thanks to her, he had an affinity for all the main elements and sub elements.

During his new life with his parents, he met some of the people of the village as well as the neighboring villages like the Mugen Tenshin Clan and Shadow Clan Village. In the Mugen Tenshin Clan he met the clan leader Shiden and his wife Ayame and also met Hayate, his little sister Kasumi, and Ayane who was known as the poisoned child by the villagers due to the fact that Raidou, Shiden's younger brother raped Ayame while he was away which resulted in Ayane being born as an outcast by the clan but had the support of Shiden, Ayame, Kasumi, and Hayate.

At first Ayane was shy and distant around Naruto as well as confused wondering why he, a clan heir would hang around a tainted child like her but that train of thought died after Naruto explained what his life was like before he was adopted by Joe and Shizure and from that point they became best friends and Naruto became very protective of her especially when some of the villager tried to cause harm to her and afterwards needed to get serious medical attention due to the fact that Naruto gave them a beating that would make Tsunade proud.

Kasumi also became friends with Naruto due to the fact that he called her by her name and didn't just see her as the princess of the Tenshin Clan but as an actual person and Naruto thought of Hayate as an older brother figure. Occasionally he would go visit them from time to time and either hang out or spar with them.

He also met Momiji and Kureha who were twins. Kureha was training to become a Shrine Maiden as was Momiji but she was also learning the shinobi arts. During his training Joe explained to Naruto the true hardships of becoming a shinobi and stated that there would be times when he'd have to kill in order to protect his village and the people he cared about and had taken Naruto out on small missions where he'd kill bandits, pirates, and gang members.

Naruto was currently wearing a traditional black ninja gi minus the mask and head gear most wear with a pair of Ninja Tabi boots, and wore silver armguards with black fingerless gloves. His blonde hair was spiky and stopped to his shoulders with jaw length bangs on the sides of his head and had cerulean blue eyes with slit pupils. Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Joe and Hakumei, Naruto has exercised his physical form to perfection for someone of his age and training, going so far as to be on par with even the finest of athletes and martial artists.

The blonde teen evades a triple slash combo and then blocks an overhead strike that was aimed for his head and then leaps backward. He then leaps back, blurs out of existence and appears behind Joe, performing a side swipe at his neck though said leader of the Hayabusa Clan was able to block the attack and attempts to hit Naruto with a roundhouse kick but the blonde manages to duck and spin his body around and swings his wooden sword at the man's torso.

Joe back flips and lands back on his feet while Naruto sprints towards him and they once again engage in another kendo battle. _"Incredible. To think his form and attacks have improved this much. You truly are talented Naruto." _Joe thought as Naruto's attacks became more faster and ferocious until their weapons lock and they engage in a battle of strength. They break the deadlock and leap backwards with Naruto ready to attack again.

"Stop!" Joe commanded and Naruto paused instantly while his foster father stood straight and placed his blade into the reversed position while a small smile formed on his face. Naruto did the same and the two bowed as a sign of respect. "Excellent job son. You form and response to my offensive and defensive moves have improved greatly."

"Thank you tou-san. It was yours and Hakumei's training that helped me get to this level." Naruto stated. Joe walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That may be son but you always took the time to work out your flaws on your own and going beyond your limits. Give or take in a few years you'll more than likely surpass me." He said with a smile on his face. "Now for the rest of the day you can relax." He said. Naruto bowed and left the training area and headed back into the compound to get washed up and change into some decent clothes.

Hakumei watched Naruto's retreating form and couldn't help but smile. "I guess my assumption was right when I said he was destined for greatness 9 years ago." She stated and Joe nodded in agreement.

"Indeed you were Hakumei-san. Naruto has grown a lot since the day you brought him to us and despite his tragic past he continues to move forward due to the new life he was able to start thanks to you." Joe replied. A sad smile formed on her face and looked the other way.

"He deserved the chance to start over. No one should have to go through what he did. I swore to myself after I became whole again to make it up for taking away his chance to grow up with his parents." She said solemnly.

"You know he doesn't blame your for what happened Hakumei-san. You were forced to attack Konoha that day." Shizure said while the ten tailed female dragon sighed sadly.

"I know. I just can't seem to get over my forced actions that day. I should've tried harder to break free from _his _influence. That damn Madara and his accursed eyes. I hope he suffers for what he had done." Hakumei snarled out wishing she had first hunted down that man and tore him apart.

"Even the mightiest of beings can fall prey to the simplest things Hakumei-san." Shizure replied and got a nod from her.

Afterwards, Joe left to deal with some clan business while Hakumei chatted with Shizure. Naruto exited out of the compound with a new wardrobe. He was wearing wore a dark blue long sleeved short shirt kimono that had white flames on the edges of his shirt and end of the sleeves with the picture of a coiling white dragon on the back with matching pants which were tucked in Ninja Tabi boots. Under it he wore a mesh short sleeved shirt and he wore black gauntlets with fingerless gloves. He had a white sash wrapped around the shirt with black flames on it and strapped behind him was a chokuto (similar to the one Sasuke uses in Naruto Shippuuden).

"Kaa-san." Naruto called out. Shizure and Hakumei turned their heads to see Naruto approach them and smiled. "We're still going to the Mugen Tenshin village right?" Naruto asked his mother who blinked for a few seconds but then smiled sheepishly.

"Oh goodness I completely forgot that Ayame-chan invited me over to their compound for tea and shopping in the market district. Thanks for reminding me sochi." She said thankfully while Naruto eye smiled.

"No problem." He answered back while Hakumei snorted.

"You just want to go along in order to see your 'tenshis' Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes widened at that and a blush crept up on his face.

"So I want to see Ayane-chan and Kasumi-chan? Why are you jealous Hakumei-chan?" He asked smirking at the sputtering dragon who scoffed.

"You wish." She muttered and she morphed into her smaller dragon form but with one tail. She leapt on Naruto's shoulder and wraps herself around his neck lightly with her wings tucked in. Naruto strokes the side of her neck, making her purr in content and nuzzle his neck. Afterwards, Naruto and Shizure left the compound and the village and took the road that lead to the Mugen Tenshin village.

**Mugen Tenshin Village**

Naruto, Hakumei, and Shizure passed the bridge that leads to the village. As they entered the village they were greeted by some of the ninja and civilians that lived in the village. With Naruto most of the civilian females and kunoichi that were around his age, or a feww years older giggled, waved, called out his name, blushed, and winked at the blonde heir of the Hayabusa Clan and he'd respond by waving and eye smiling but on the inside, he was inwardly groaning.

This happened every time he came to the village. The only females that didn't act like that were Ayane, Kasumi, Momiji, and Kureha and was thanking kami for that. Shizure and Hakumei were giggling at the annoyed look on his face. "Every time. Just like in the Hayabusa Village. I can never get a break." He muttered.

"Don't feel bad sochi. Your father went through the same thing when we were dating back then but it wasn't as bad as this." Shizure stated.

"Great. Well then I guess I have no choice." He said which confused his adopted mother until she eeks in surprise due to the fact that Naruto scooped her up in his arms.

"Naruto what are you?" She tried to ask while he did a few seals.

"Brace yourself." He said and that was when he shunshined out of the village square.

**Mugen Tenshin Clan Compound**

Ayame Tenshin was sitting in the Zen Garden feeding some Koi Fish with bread crumbs. Ayame is a young, slim, pale-skinned woman, with a round face with soft features and large, round eyes, just like her daughters Kasumi and Ayame. Her eyes are dark brown, as is her hair, which is worn loose and long with a short front-fringe and her attire was a floral-patterned kimono.

As she continued to feed the fish, Naruto, Shizure, and Hakumei appeared in the garden which surprised her. Naruto put his mother back on her feet while she shook the lightheaded feeling she got from her head. "Sorry about that Kaa-san, I know how much you hate teleporting but it was either that or be chased around the village by those fan girls." He apologized and then saw Ayame looking at them. "Good afternoon Ayame-san. You're looking rather radiant today."

Ayame giggled at his politeness while Shizure smacked him upside the head. "Naruto what have I told you about flirting with my best friend?" She asked in a scolding manner while the blonde rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"I wasn't flirting Kaa-san I was complimenting her." He muttered. "And the last thing I need is for her husband, Hayate, Ayane-chan and Kasumi-chan hunting me down like a wild animal. Speaking of which, where are Hayate and the Tenshi duo at?"

"Hayate is currently on a mission with some of the higher ups Naruto-kun and last I heard Ayane-chan and Kasumi-chan were training near the waterfall." She answered.

"Oh I see. Thank you." He was about to head off to meet them until Shizure spoke up.

"Have fun Naruto-kun but not too much fun because I'm not ready to be a grandmother." She called out which made Naruto face fault while Hakumei hovered in the air snickering. The blonde got back up and glared at his adopted mother who was now giggling at her blushing son with Ayame joining in.

"Not funny Kaa-san. Not funny at all." He mumbled while hakumei landed on his shoulder and shunshin away while they laughed.

"Honestly Shizure you really need to give Naruto a break. You know how he is when it concerns those two and teasing him will only make it worse." Ayame chastised while Shizure shrugged.

"He'll get over it. He's really protective over them though especially Ayane-chan since they have a lot in common if you know what I mean." A frown formed on Ayame's face and nods.

"I know. Our relationship has improved a lot over the years but… She still feels out of place. I mean Shiden-kun see's her as his second daughter and Hayate and Kasumi love her like older siblings would it's some of the clan members I'm worried about. They were against the idea of having her in the clan due to her 'status' but Shiden-kun wouldn't hear it and stated that a child no matter how they're born shouldn't be blamed for the actions of a parent but those short minded traditionalists won't listen." She said as she clenches her fists on her dress.

"Figures but they won't try anything unless they want to face Shiden's wrath or deal with Naruto especially when he beat some of the elder's grandchildren near an inch of their life for picking on her nonstop." Ayame said smiling at the thought while Shizure giggled.

"Yeah. If there's one thing Naruto hates its biased people like them plus he swore to her that if he ever ran into Raidou he'd beat the man near an inch of his life and drag him back to the village chained up and with all four limbs broken and If I know my son he will keep that promise." Shizure said grinning while Ayame smiled.

"Oh no need to remind me of that. Hayate-kun was a prime example of Naruto's 'promises'." She quoted while her smile grew. "And is reason why the poor boy is afraid of tanuki's." That right caused the two of them to laugh since Naruto was known as the prank master from hell due to how 'incredible' his pranking skills were especially since he has never been caught performing them.

**Mugen Training Grounds**

Relaxing near the water fall were none other than Ayane Tenshin and her older Half sister/cousin Kasumi Tenshin. Ayane is 14 years old, 5'2 and a medium-height, athletic young teenager, who has short clear-violet hair which is cut to the nape of her neck and pink eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless ninja gi with a sleeveless mesh shirt underneath and the insignia of a pink butterfly on the left side of her chest area.

Kasumi was 15 years old, 5'2 and a physically fit teenager with a slender build. She had waist-length copper shade hair that was tied in a high ponytail and wore a ninja gi similar to the one Ayane wore but it was ocean blue. Right now Ayane was washing the dirtand grim off her face while Kasumi was drinking some water from a pouch and sitting on a boulder unaware that Naruto and and a clone of himself were silently creeping up on them.

Said blonde was grinning evilly as he slowly crept up on Ayane not making a sound while the shadow clone, who was walking on water crept up on Kasumi. When Naruto was close enoughm he saw his clone look back at him and gave him the signal. The blonde Namikaze moved his hand near her sides while his copy did the same and the real Naruto instantly grabbed Ayane's sides and the clone did the same to Kasumi. "Ayane/Kasumi!" They cried and got different reactions.

Ayane eeks and leapt into the air while Kasumi screams out in fright, dropping her water pouch, and falling into the river with a splash. Naruto held his arms out and caught a falling Ayane, who was clutching the area near her heart with a frantic look on her face. "Why so jumpy Ayane-chan?" Naruto asked in a teasing manner while the shadow clone helped a peeved Kasumi out of the river only to get knocked aside with a water pouch and dispel. Ayane glared at the real Naruto who set her down and stop a punch that was aimed for his face. "That wasn't funny." She said in an annoyed tone while pulling her hand away and huffed up.

"Thanks a lot Naruto-kun. Now I've got algae in my hair and my training outfit is soggy." Kasumi complained as she pulled a strand out of her hair while her outfit was soaked.

"Just use that fire technique I taught you and you'll be dry in no time." He suggested. So she clapped her hand together and inhaled some air while her skin tone turned light red and steam rose from her clothes until they were fully dry and exhaled and tried to remove the Algae that was stranded in her hair with Ayane helping her.

"So what are doing in the village Naruto-kun?" Ayane asked while getting the last bit of Algae out of Kasumi's hair.

"Oh well your Kaa-san invited mine over for tea and shopping so I figured I'd treat you two to shopping and anything else you wanted to do." He answered.

"Really? You're treating us?" Ayane asked incredulously.

"Yep but if you guys don't want to I completely understand. After all I'm pretty sure Kureha-chan and Momoji-chan would love to be spoiled silly like last time." He said and started to walk away until a purple and blue blur appeared in front of him.

"No! We want to be spoiled silly too Naruto-kun!" Ayane said as she clings onto his arm and Kasumi does the other one.

"Please Naruto-kun?" Kasumi said and they both did the puppy eyes justu. Naruto on the other hand was inwardly laughing hysterically at how they were acting.

"Alright alright I'll take you two out." He said eye smiling while they glomped him. Said blonde had to keep his blush down due to the fact that their 'assests were pressed against his arms. Hakumei on the other hand was snickering and sending images of Naruto, Ayane, and Kasumi in some 'odd' positions. _"Hakumei I swear if you don't knock it off" _He threatened telepathically while she giggled.

Naruto coughed to get their attention. "Um girls as much as I am enjoying this hug you two need to get back to the compound and change especially you Kaumi-chan because you smell like fish and seaweed." He committed which made them back up and blush until kasumi realized what he said and fumed.

"And whose fault is that? You scared me and Nee-chan." She replied.

"I wasn't scared. I was surprised." Ayane stated while Kasumi's brow twitched.

"Whatever you say little butterfly." Naruto remarked and then sidestepped when a red faced Ayane tried to punch him in the jaw and he took off.

"What have I told you about calling me that you jerk!" Ayane screamed and took off after the laughing blonde. Kasumi sweat dropped and sighs, shaking her head.

"I keep warning him about calling her that." She said to herself as she saw Ayane unleash a flurry of punches and kicks at Naruto who simply dodged them with a grin on his face and her sweat drop grew when he sidestepped her punch, crouched down, and pinched her rear with both of his index fingers and thumbs and made her jump and squeak out in surprise.

"HENTAI!" The violet haired girl cried out and was now out for Naruto's blood.

**Here's another Naruto Ninja Gaiden fic folks. Now as for the rest I will be updationg them as quickly as possible but with school my writing is cut short I won't quit! Like my other stories give me your honest opinions, suggestions for the next chap, etc. but don't be a flamer or hater. Until then Peace out ^^.**


	2. Dragon vs Black Spider

**Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze**

**Alright folks here I am with another chapter for Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze. For those who are wondering Naruto will NOT be returning to the elemental nations at all in this fic so for those who were hoping he would I'm sorry. Also Naruto is taking Ryu's place in this fic and there will be other crossovers added into the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto, Ninja Gaiden, or any other fic but I do own whatever weapon, jutsu, bloodline, and characters I created.**

**Chapter 2: Dragon vs Black Spider**

**Market District**

After their little issue was settled Kasumi, Ayane, and Naruto went back to the compound so that the two female Tenshins could get changed and headed out into the market district. Throughout the day Naruto took them shopping at different stores and treated them to spas, massage and hair parlors, and then the hot springs. Afterwards the three of them decided to have a picnic lunch in the forest near the river where the bridge that leads to the village is at.

Right now Kasumi was sitting under a tree with Hakumei who was in her small dragon form was curled up in her lap sleeping peacefully while Naruto was laying on his stomach, resting his head on his arms while Ayane was sitting on his waist, giving him a back massage. Naruto sighed in content as she released the tension he had in his muscles. _"Man aside from being skilled in the ninja arts, Ayane-chan can give one hell of a massage." _He thought as she caressed his back and then chuckles which made her pause for a second.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Ayane asked the blonde Hayabusa.

"Nothing, you just hit my tickle spot." He answered and a small formed on her face.

"Is that right? I never knew you were ticklish…" She said in a sweet voice while a gleam appeared in her eyes. "Until now." Ayane proceeded to tickle him. Naruto snorted and tried to hold his laugh in but failed to do so and was now at the mercy of Ayane.

Kasumi saw this and giggled as Ayane tickled Naruto who was begging for her to stop until he managed to twist his body around and started to tickle her sides which caused the violet haired girl to laugh out and get pinned by Naruto. After the little tickling session was over, Naruto, Kasumi, Ayane, and Hakumei were sitting on a tree branch watching the sunset. Hakumei was still sitting on Kasumi's lap while the Tenshin Kunoichi were resting their heads on Naruto's shoulders who had his arms wrapped around them.

"We have to do this again Naruto-kun. I haven't had this much fun since last year's summer festival." Kasumi replied and her smile grew. "Especially that prank you pulled that involved Hayate-nii and those pack of Tanuki." She said while Ayane giggled.

"He could never look at one without freaking out. He almost had a heart attack when I brought back a large stuffed toy version of one that you won for me at that ring tossing game." The violet haired girl replied.

"Well it's his own fault for trying to prank the king of pranks." Naruto said puffing his chest out only for him to exhale and cough because Ayane and Kasumi each hit him in the chest with their palms.

"You're such a baka." Ayane stated smirking at the blonde heir of the Hayabusa Clan.

"Aw I knew you loved me Ayane-chan." Naruto said grinning at the girl who snorted while Kasumi giggled.

"Yeah like a bad itch." She muttered while hiding the blush that was gonna form on her face. After that, the four of them headed back to the Compound where Ayame and Shizure were waiting for them and after goodbye kiss from Ayane and Kasumi, Naruto, Hakumei, and Shizure left, heading back to the Hayabusa village.

"So Naruto-kun did you have a great time with Ayane and Kasumi?" Shizure asked her son who nodded.

"Yes I did kaa-san. How about you and Ayame-san did you two enjoy your day?" He asked his mother.

"We sure did sochi. I wish your father and Shiden were there to spend the day with us." She said smiling sadly and Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm pretty positive tou-san will make it up to you kaa-san. He always does." Naruto stated while a smile formed on her face.

"Yes he does. So tell me Naruto, do you plan on courting both Ayane and Kasumi?" She asked which made him stumble over and look at her wide eyed with a blush on his face.

"Wh-what? Kaa-san why did you bring that up for?" He asked shocked at what she was proclaiming. Shizure on the other hand looked innocent but on the inside was giggling like crazy.

"What? I was wondering? I mean you do spend a lot of time with them." She then placed her index finger under her chin and had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Come to think of it, you do the same when you're with Momiji and Kureha."

"Just what are you insinuating Kaa-san." Naruto asked dryly. Hakumei was snickering inside of her mind at how this was going.

"Oh nothing… Well, since you are the future heir of the Hayabusa clan and you have a very unique bloodline… you can have more than one wife." She stated and now Naruto's brows disappeared in his hair and his eyes were wide.

"Are you suggesting that I have a harem?" He asked his mother who shook her head.

"No. Harems are for wild animals. I'm merely suggesting that you gain a bigger family. I'm sure they won't mind sharing you." She finished with a grin on her face and now his whole face was red.

"This was something I would expect from tou-san or muramasa-oji not you kaa-san." Naruto said glumly while she giggled.

"Always expect the unexpected sochi." She said with a hint of wisdom and humor. As they walked through the path Naruto suddenly paused in his walk and frowned. His mother saw this and had a concerned look on her face. "What is it?" She asked her son whose eyes narrowed.

"Hakumei, get my mother out of here." Naruto said in an edged tone and placed his hand on the hilt of his Chokuto. The New Jubi leapt off Naruto and morphed into her human form. Before Shizure could say anything, Hakumei placed her hand on her shoulder and they teleported away. That was when a volley of Kunai and shuriken headed towards Naruto. When they were close enough, Naruto instantly drew his Chokuto and deflected all of them before flipping backwards, landing back on his feet, and placing his blade in the reversed position while several blurs leapt out of the trees and surrounded Naruto in a circle.

"Spider Ninja." Naruto said calmly. "And from the looks of it you're foot soldiers." Each of them were in an all-black shozoku with the symbol of a spider on the back of their outfits, and they were wielding both Katanas and Ninjatos. "I'm guessing your leader wants me dead huh? No surprise there." He said and twirls the blade a few times while his hair shadowed his eyes. They then snapped open because he sensed one attempted to impale him in the spine with his Katana, only for Naruto to instantly sidestep the attack and leave an after image.

As he did this, Naruto twisted his body and delivered a round house kick onto the back of the first ninja's head and sent him hitting the ground face first. Another one pulled out a few shuriken and threw them at Naruto with deadly accuracy. Said blonde was struck by the projectiles and slowly fell over only to be puff up into smoke and replacing him was one of the other spider ninja who hit the ground with the shuriken protruding from his back. Naruto appeared behind one of the unsuspecting spider ninja and ran his blade through the assassin's chest, causing him to gurgle out blood and stumble forward while Naruto pulled his blade out and then bifurcates the man from his waist. The enemy ninja remained frozen for awhile until his upper body slid off his lower body and fell to the ground wide eyed and his lower body did the same.

The heir of the Hayabusa clan then got into the Itto stance while the Spider Ninja's circled him slowly, looking for an opening in the blonde's defense. Naruto kept his eyes sharp and focused waiting for the first one to strike first. His ears perked up when he sensed a spider nin on the far left shift his feet to attack position and before he could attack, Naruto spun his body flickered away and in a flash of steel, struck him down with a diagonal slash and appeared behind the man who had blood shooting out of his chest and he too fell to the ground dead.

"Too slow." Naruto stated while the others leapt into the air with their weapons raised and ascended towards him while he did a few hand seals and inhaled air into his mouth. "Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)." Naruto starts to spin in a circular motion and exhales a blast of wind that creates wind bullets that manage to tear and pierce through the enemy ninja.

The ninja cry out on pain from being hit by the attack crash into the ground. One spider ninja landed near Naruto's feet as did his katana and struggles to get up. Naruto sheathes his weapon, picks up the ninja's blade and aims it at the down assassin's head. He brings it down and drives it into the nin's skull, killing him instantly.

That was when another volley of Kunai and Shuriken flew from the trees and towards his person. Naruto picks up the dead body and uses it as a shield to protect himself from the projectiles while the dead nin's body was torn apart. "Impressive young dragon... most impressive." Said a raspy voice from the shadows while Naruto dropped the body. A blur leapt out of the bushes and landed a few feet away from Naruto crouching down, appearing to be wearing a darker outfit with a red spider emblem on it.

Said spider ninja looks up and his eyes glowed yellow and was wearing a forehead protector that seem to have spider like eyes on them. "You took out those grunts without even trying. It would seem our intel was right about your skills despite your age." The nin commented while Naruto remained silent. "Unfortunately my master has dubbed you a nuisance to the future plans our clan and can't have someone of your skills to grow any further."

Naruto scoffed and cracked his knuckles. "If I'm so much of a threat then why isn't your leader the one here dealing with me personally? Is the ruler of the Black Spider Clan afraid of a mere teenager? I must say that must be a new form of cowardice." He retorted in a mocking tone.

"Silence you worm." The Spider Ninja snarled while pulling out two double sided axes. "I am more than a match for a weakling like you. I am Sansetsu, one of the higher ranked ninja of Master Obaba's Dark Sect." He then threw one of the axes at Naruto who leapt to the side while the weapon flew past him and embedded itself into a tree.

Sansetsu appeared beside Naruto with his other axe raised. _"He's fast." _The blonde thought while the axe came down on him. He manages to pull out his chokuto and block the axe blade, causing the weapons to clang against each other. The Dark Sect member smirks under his mask and jerks his hand back. Naruto sees a flash of small thread and the axe that was in the tree flew out and headed towards Naruto once again.

Naruto breaks the stalemate and leaps into the air while the axe passed him and Sansetsu caught it. "Spider Thread. Durable enough to be stronger than steel." Naruto said while taping the seals under his gauntlet and in a puff of smoke, he pulls out two demon windmill shuriken and starts to spin them. He inhales air into his lungs once again and exhales, coating the spinning blades with wind chakra and then throwing them.

Sansetsu lifts his mask up slightly and shoots a web net from his mouth. The net was torn apart by the wind enhanced blades and he cancelled out the attack and teleported away from the shurikens. He sensed something under his feet and leapt away from a pair of hands that attempted to grab his ankles and Naruto leapt out of the ground doing a small series of hand seals and stopped at the tiger seal. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)"

He shoots out a volley of wild fireballs that form into small fire birds and head towards Sansetsu. The nin manages to avoid most of them but he gets hit by one in the arm that makes him stumble a little but that mistake causes him to be hit by the others and he is engulfed into the flames crying out in pain. Naruto rears his head back and launches a torrent of fire that engulfs his last technique and smoke rises from Santestu's location.

He stops the attack and watches as the fire and smoke dance around and slowly dissipate, revealing the scorched body of the dark sect member who was now in a defensive stance with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks at Naruto with glowing red eyes, stands up, and rips his mask off his face, revealing to have a maw full of jagged sharp teeth and spider-like appendages. "Enough games. You're finished boy." His body glows a purple light color and he lets out a demonic roar as the light engulfs him and Naruto had to use his arm to cover himself from the bright light.

When it dies down, Naruto looks up and sees Sansetsu in a demonic spider form with four spider like legs with sharp protrusions on the ends. He was taller and had clawed hands and feet with his uniform being torn. He looks at a shocked Naruto with green saliva dripping from his fangs and when it hits the ground, it bubbles and steam rises from the ground. **"You should be honored Hayabusa. You're the first dragon ninja to actually see my true form." **He stated and flexed his clawed hands. **"And I'll be sure to use this form to tear you apart and send your corpse back to my master!" **

He crouches down and charges at Naruto using his extra limbs to augment his speed. As he got close enough, he lashed out at Narutob with his clawed hands, only for Naruto to leap over the transformed ninja, getting a few slash marks on his shirt, and throws a volley of shuriken at Sansetsu but they merely bounce off his exoskeleton. Naruto lands onto a tree branch and places his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Okay shuriken and kunai definitely won't work. Sansetsu growls as it looks back at Naruto, rears his head back, and shoots out a stream of green liquid. Not taking any chances he leaps off of the tree and onto another branch. When the liquid hits the other tree, it starts to rot and melt away.

Sansetsu chuckles with a demented grin on his face. **"Careful hatchling, that acid can easily melt through reinforced steel and if I want your corpse in one piece I can't turn you into goo." **He crouches down and lunges at Naruto's spot, and said blonde leaps off of the tree while Sansetsu hack away the tree and lands back on the ground.

"Katon: Karyuendan (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Missiles)" Naruto releases a strong torrent of white flames that takes the form of a roaring dragon and ascends towards Sansetsu, who sidesteps the attack and charges at Naruto, full speed swinging one of the sharpened legs at Naruto who barely dodged it. He leapt back and saw the tear in his shirt and frowned.

"**What's the matter boy? Can't face me like a real ninja?" **Sansetsu taunted.

"Actually I was trying to figure out where I'm gonna get a boot big enough to squash you with." He said and did a tuck and roll when Sansetsu tried to behead him with his clawed hands. As rolled under Sansetsu, he flips back onto his feet and does a few seals once again. His right hand was now coated in lightning chakra and the sounds of birds chirping could be heard.

The spider nin growls and once again lunges at Naruto with one his appendages and Naruto swings his lightning covered hand at said limb. "Chidori (Thousand Birds)." He called out as he swung his arm diagonally.

SLING!

SQUELCH!

An agonizing wail escaped from Sansetsu's mouth as the appendage he attacked with was hacked off and it landed on the ground with a thud. Naruto's attack dissipated and he stood back up staring at an enraged Sansetsu who had a murderous look in his eyes. "The next thing I cut off will be your head." Naruto said in a calm manner and slowly drew his chokuto.

"**You accursed whelp... I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" **He roared and swung at Naruto with his fist only for the blonde to vanish from his line of sight.

"You're eyes are too slow." Said a voice above his head and Naruto was crouching down on Sansetu's head with his blade poised at the center of the monstrosities' head. "Be gone." Without hesitation he drove his blade into the beast's skull and a gurgle escaped the nin's throat and he remained frozen in his place until Naruto leapt off and the person he slain collapsed onto the ground face first with Naruto's Chokuto in his skull and blood oozes out of his head. Naruto calmly walks over to the nin and simply rips his weapon out of the creature's head, swipes the blood and brain matter off and sheathes it.

He doesn't relax his guard for a second and doesn't sense anymore enemies and makes his way back to his village. As he made it towards to the clan gate, he found himself being hugged to death by his mother. Naruto grunts and returns it. Afterwards, she releases him and gets a good look at him, making sure he wasn't injured in any way, shape, or form. "Please relax Kaa-san I'm fine." He assured her.

"I know but hey I'm your mother and I have the right to worry about my sochi." She said back while Hakumei giggled, getting a glare from the blonde.

"So I take it you took care of those Spider ninja Naruto?" Asked a deep and gruff voice. Naruto turned his head to see Joe in his ninja outfit with Ryuken strapped to his back.

"Yes tou-san though the last one I fought was a member of the Spider Clan's Dark Sect." The blonde replied which made Joe's eyes widened.

"And you defeated that ninja?" He asked Naruto who nodded back and the man was beyond impressed that despite his age, Naruto manage to take down a middle class ninja from the Dark Sect. He couldn't help but be proud at how strong the boy was growing. "That is an amazing feat for you my son." He praised while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks to your training." Naruto replied back. "Well I'm gonna stop by the shrine and say hello to Kureha-chan and Momiji-chan and then I'll head back home for dinner. Later." He said and Shunshins off to the shrine.

**Maiden Shrine**

Naruto appeared in front of the Hayabusa Maiden Shrine and looked around for a few seconds only to see Momiji and Kureha picking up herbs and appears behind them. "Picking Herbs as usual ladies?" Naruto asked the twins who looked over their shoulders to see a grinning Naruto. The next thing the blonde knew, he was tackled to the ground by Momiji while Kureha giggled when she saw Naruto get back up with a happy Momiji who had her arms wrapped around his neck and was rubbing her face against his while he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Kureha greeted and walked over to Naruto and hugged him while he returned it using his free hand. He then lifts them off their feet, making them eep and then spins around with them, making the twins giggle and then he gently places them down on their feet.

"Why do you always do that Naruto-kun?" Momiji asked and got a smirk from Naruto.

"Because you both love it when I do that just like when you always tackle me whenever I'm in your line of sight Takao-chan." He teased and a tint of pink formed on her face.

"Why do you always call me that?" She asked while pouting making her twin giggle.

"Because you always smell like Maple Tree leaves." He teased making her blush grow. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Not much. Just teaching the trainees how to find the variety of herbs that are located around the forest of the village. What about you? Did you enjoy your time with Ayane and Kasumi?" She asked the heir who nodded.

"Yes I did. sadly Hayate wasn't there and was on a mission." Naruto answered back.

"Can't say I blame him for taking a mission with you in the village since he hasn't gotten over that prank that involved a tanuki." Momiji stated.

Naruto eye smiles and rubs the back of his head. "Wow. I can't believe nobody hasn't gotten over that. Oh well it was his own fault for trying to prank the prankmaster." He stated getting sweat drops from the two. "Now then I did bring you two something back while I was at the Tenshin village." He placed his hand in his gi and pulled out what appear to be two rectangular box containers.

They each took one as he held them out and when they opened them they gasped. Kureha had a golden necklace with a golden Magatama jewel connected to it and in the middle of it was a red ruby. Momiji's was similar with the difference being that it's silver and has a sapphire in it. "N-naruto-kun this is…" Kureha started.

"Sugoi…. This is beautiful." Momiji finished for her sister while Naruto eye smiled.

"Glad you like them I was lucky enough to get the last set in the village." He explained while they put them around their necks. "And the best thing about them is that they can connect with each other."

"You are too much you know that Naruto-kun?" Momiji stated.

"What can I say? Nothing's too good for my himes." He said cheekily which made them blush and fidget for awhile.

"Oh so we're your hime's huh? What about Kasumi and Ayane?" the younger twin asked grinning at the blonde who grinned back.

"They're my tenshi's while Hakumei-chan is my megami (goddess)." He answered.

"Hey why aren't we your megamis?" Kureha asked with a pout on her face. Naruto grimaced at the look and shrugs it off.

"We'll she is a dragon goddess for one thing but I treat you all equally do I not?" He asked the twins who nodded in agreement. "So there is nothing to worry about. Well I have to head back to the compound and get some rest. I'll see you two tomorrow." He said, taking their hand in his and kisses them on the knuckles, making them giggle lightly as he stops and shunshins away.

"That Naruto. He spoils us rotten." Momiji says.

"Nothing wrong with that Imouto." Kureha says as she picks up the basket of herbs. "Come on we better get these back to Shisho before we end up getting lectured again for goofing off."

**And Cut! Here's the second chapter for Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze. For those who are wondering who's in the harem it is these females so far.**

**Ayane**

**Kasumi**

**Momiji **

**Kureha**

**Hakumei**

**Another thing I need to inform you all of is that Naruto will not be going back to Konoha or the elemental Nations at all in this fic. From here on he's apart of the Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive world along with whatever other crossovers I add. I'll more than likely add Street Fighter, Tekken, parts of Inuyasha, Bleach, and Devil May Cry. Until next time, Peace Out ^^.**


	3. Rise of the Dragon Ninja

**Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze**

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for challenger's 4****th**** Naruto Ninja Gaiden Challenge. I have to say I'm impressed with how many people like this fic and for those who like how I changed most of the character's in the story. Also like I said in the last chapters this fic will be crossover with parts of other fics like Inuyasha, Devil May Cry, Bleach, Street Fighter, Tekken, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what I create and that includes techniques, OC's, weapons, and bloodlines.**

**Chapter 3: Rise of the Dragon Ninja **

Deep within the forest, where the sky was barely lit, a Kunoichi was hiding in the bushes panting heavily. She was none other than Kasumi Tenshin. She had a few cuts, dirt, and tears in her blue and black ninja outfit (like the one Ayane wears in dead or alive) with a black mask covering the her nose and mouth and was on constant alert as she searched for the enemy. She saw several flashlights move around in the area and saw a group of what appeared to be men garbed in black military uniforms wielding Ump45's with flash light attachments walking in the area with their fire arms locked and loaded. They were also equipped with black flak jackets with the insignia for DOATECH on the chase area as well as weapon pouches that contains ammo clips as well as different types of grenades and also wielding combat knives and handguns. They also wore thermal goggles over their masked faces and they appeared to be searching for Kasumi.

Said red haired Kunoichi slowly started to step back into the shadows in order to get away from her pursuers.

Snap!

Her eyes widened in horror as she stepped on a twig and the others aimed their flashlights at her spot and started firing. She leapt away in a blur while the bullets shredded the tree behind her while she leapt through the trees and avoided being hit by the bullets. Kasumi then flings several shuriken at them and several of them were hit and killed by the projectiles. As she lands on another tree branch, she spring of it while spinning aerially in midair over the remaining soldiers who kept firing at her. She pulls out a kunai and throws it at the ground while landing back into another tree. The kunai beeps a few times before exploding into a fiery blaze sending those that were hit by the flames and fragments flying in different directions. Kasumi manage to land back onto the ground panting. She suddenly sensed someone behind her and ducked as a combat knife swung over her head courtesy of a soldier in black wielding a combat knife. She kicks him in the chest, making him skid back a little and he charges at her once again.

He slashes at her with a couple of times and she manages to avoid them all but gets slashed at the arm and she was forced to hold back a cry and her arm hung limp. She leaps back clutching her bleeding arm until she was kicked in the back by another black op and hit the ground but she manages to flip back on her feet until 4 more jumped out of either the bushes or trees and drew their knives. She slowly backed away as they stalked towards her.

Kasumi backed up into a tree still holding her bleeding arm, trying to find a way out until in the darkness a volley of shuriken shot out of the trees and struck every black op except for one who manage to roll out of the way while the others fell down dead. The remaining one looks around frantically while backing away until he jerked up and froze with wide eyes until a blade bursts out of his chest and blood shoots out.

The blade was ripped out of the man's back and he fell down to the ground while blood pooled around his body.

The person who did this was none other than 15 year old Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze. He was wearing an all-black ninja gi uniform with a mask covering the lower half of his face (Kakashi's mask) that had a silver trim on it along with silver and black steel reinforced shinobi gauntlets and shoulder guards and fingerless gloves with metal plates and attached to the sides of his pants were armour-like metal plates as well as pair of ninja tabi boots. Tied around his forehead was a headband with a metal plate in the middle with a coiling dragon carved into it. On the back was the yin-yang symbol and a silver dragon coiled around it. He also had a dark grey sash like belt tied around his waist with several small scrolls attached to it as well as two weapon pouches.

He flicked the blood off of his blade with a flick of his wrist and sheathes the blade while Ayane lands next to Naruto. She was wearing a sleeveless dark purple ninja gi with black tabi boots and gauntlets with two Fuma Kodachi strapped to her legs with a mask on like Naruto did and approached her half-sister.

Kasumi sighs in relief and slumps to the ground exhausted. "Thank Kami you two got here. I barely manage to escape from that base I was being held in on that island." She stated as Ayane crouched down pulling out a med kit.

"You were able to get out?" Naruto asked as he looked around the area while Ayane stitched up the gash on her arm and pulled out some healing ointment. A few days ago the mugen tenshin village was attacked by soldiers from a company known as DOATECH. During the assault they manage to capture Kasumi and took her back to some base on a small island near their village.

"Yes I was. I faked a heart attack when they left me in one of their cells and had a medic and a few guards entered the room. I caught them off guard and manage to kill them and escape in a patrol boat." She winced as Ayane wrapped the bandages tightly around her arm. "As soon as I reached the shore here I had to fight through at least 4 squads of those soldiers and I used the last of my weapons."

That was when Hayate and several Mugen Tenshin Ninja appeared in the area while Ayane helped her sister up, slinging her arm over her shoulders and the other around her waist. "Imouto, you go ahead and rest. Naruto, Ayane and I will handle the rest." He said in a soft tone while she nodded weakly. Ayane handed Kasumi over to one of the ninja and he along with the rest shimmered into the forest.

"I don't know who this DOATECH group is but they're gonna pay for whatever they did to Kasumi-chan." Naruto said as he clenches his fists tightly while Hayate and Ayane nodded in agreement as no one harms their family and gets away with it without suffering the consequences for it and with that, the three of them headed off towards the shore where one of the patrol boats were at.

Near an abandoned dock from the shores of Japan several DOATECH Soldiers were patrolling the shores of the beach as well as their boat unaware of the fact that the three ninja were watching them from the trees and vanishing in different directions. From the sand dunes, four of them were patrolling the area with their guns locked and loaded. That was when a white mist started to appear and coat the area which made the soldiers stop in their tracks and look around.

"What the hell? Where did this mist come from?" one of the soldiers asked as his visibility was being blocked off by the white fog. They others were looking around frantically as they could see their own gun in front of their face. Unknown to the first one, Naruto appeared behind him with a kunai drawn and slits his throat, making blood shoot out and the man to fall onto his knees gurgling and clutching his throat before falling face first into the ground.

Naruto then disappeared back into the mist after making his first kill. The others were not faring well either because the mist was getting thicker and thicker until they couldn't see their own guns in their hands. "H-hey what the hell is going" He didn't get to finish because a kunai was stabbed through the back of his head and then ripped out violently.

After that the third one heard the sound of a whizzing buzz saw but as he turned his head, he got a glimpse of what looked like a windmill shuriken before it decapitated his head and blood shot out of the stump of his neck and then his body dropped like a stone. The fourth and final one was aiming his gun in different directions while Naruto leapt into the air with his Ninjato raised and descended towards the soldier.

The soldier looked up only to see a blonde teenager with a blade raised and before he could even aim his Ump45 at Naruto he was cut in half by the flash of steel before the blonde landed in a crouching position with his ninjato swung downwards. The man remained frozen for a while before blood shoot out and splits in half with each half falling in the opposite direction as the blood showered the ground and coated it red. Naruto swipes the blood off of his weapon and sheathes it.

**On the boat**

"What's going on out here? This mist just came out of nowhere?" One of the patrol men asked the other.

"No clue as it is way too early for a mist of this magnitude to form at night." He replied and tried to radio the men on the sandy shores only to get static.

"That can't be right. Communications are down." He replied. In the communication center of the boat, the operator was sprawled on top of the controls wide eyed and blood seeping over them and blood dripping on the floor with a large gash on his back. Other soldiers were on the ground dead with large gashed and shuriken and kunai in their bodies. Hayate swiped the blood off his wakizashi and sheathed it while pressing the com link in his ear.

"Ayane the communication center has been disabled and Naruto has taken care of the Soldiers patrolling the beach. Have you taken care of the ones on the bow of the ship?" He asked.

"_Yes I've taken them out but it won't be long before another patrol ship comes to check in on this location. Our best option would be to head to the island as fast as possible." _She replied back to the future heir of the Tenshin Clan.

"_Hey I'm finished dealing with the patrols on the beach but I see another ship heading in this direction." _Naruto replied while Hayate cursed. _"Make that two. They're meeting up in the same location and heading to where you guys are." _

"Dammit!" Hayate said until Naruto spoke up once again.

"_Don't worry man I've got it handled. You can watch from out the window in the tower."_ He assured his best friend.

The two patrol ships were heading towards the ship near an old fishing dock. "Hey is that a kid standing on top of the water?" One soldier asked his comrade who took his binoculars and looked into them to see Naruto standing on the water, performing some hand seals.

"Yeah it is but are those hand gestures he's doing?" The other one asked.

Naruto on the other hand was going through a long chain of hand seals. ""Ushi, Saru, Usagi, Nezumi, O-hitsuji, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Tora, Inu, Tora, Hebi, Ushi, O-hitsuji, Hebi, Ino, O-hitsuji, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Ryu, Ushi, Uma, O-hitsuji,Tora, Hebi, Nezumi, Saru, Usagi, Ousu-buta, Ryu, Ushi, Nezumi, Saru, Tori, Nezumi, Ousu-buta,...Tori! Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu! (Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Sheep, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Sheep, Snake, Pig, Sheep, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey,Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird) (Water release: Water Dragon Missile)" The water around him starts to shift and rise, Taking on the form of a large dragon made of water that roared to life with glowing yellow eyes shocking the DOA soldiers.

"Wh-what is that?" One of the soldiers cried out but didn't receive an answer due to the fact that the dragon roared and descended towards the two ships. Naruto watched as his technique destroyed the two ships and drowned the crew on it.

"That takes care of that." Naruto said and the sprints towards the ship Ayane and Hayate were on.

**Base**

Inside the base, alarms were going off while Naruto, Ayane, and Hayate dashed through the hallway while bullets whizzed past them due to the fact that they were being chased by several soldiers. As Ayana and Hayate moved forward, Naruto skids to a stop and does a few hand seals before inhaling air into his mouth. "Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)." He exhales several small shots of wind bullets from his mouth and the soldiers. The blasts pierced each part of their bodies and they fell backwards, crying out in pain while Naruto joined up with his comrades. They ran into the control room and Naruto destroyed the key panel that opened up the automatic door that they entered through.

As they did, several black ops came crashing through the windows and landing in the room, drawing plasma blades that cackled to life and UMP45's. Naruto, Ayane, and Hayate got into their fighting stances and the black ops proceeded to fire while the three ninja vanished into different directions. Naruto uses the footstool jump, bouncing off the soldier's had with enough force to make him stumble over and then get several shuriken lodged into his back and hit the ground.

Hayate was easily cutting down the other soldiers using a combination of hi skill in kenjutsu and reflexes before roundhouse kicking a DOA soldier in the skull and send him flying into one of the large computer screens.

One soldier was swinging his blade at the lavender haired kunoichi who was able to easily dodge it before sending a knee strike to his lower jaw. As he stumbled back clutching his shattered jaw, one snuck up behind her and put her in a full nelson while two others rushed at her with their blades aimed at her torso. Ayane strikes the block op that had her in a hold in the groin, making him cry out in pain before she flips over him, slipping her arms out of his grip, and he ends up being impaled by the blades.

Ayane lands behind him and stabs one of her Flash Kunai into his back before jumping away while the kunai exploded, killing the three black ops. Her senses suddenly shot up and she barely avoided getting slashed across the face by a combat knife that grazed her cheek a little as the black op passes by her but then he stops in his tracks and does a reversal stab but she stopped the attack by pulling out one of her Kodachi in a reversed form and hacking the appendage off, making him cry out in agony before being decapitated.

Naruto had just recently snapped the neck of a black op agent before tossing him aside and then throwing several shuriken while doing a short set of hand seals. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Techniques)." The shuriken then multiplied into a countless amount and tore through the other black ops who didn't even have time to avoid or block them.

Hayate finished the last one off by running his katana through his head and then kicking him out of the window. After dealing with them, they started to set explosives around the area and then exited out of the control room.

**Heliport**

They made their onto a Heliport and were heading towards the shores until something from the sky descended towards them and landed onto the ground causing dust and electricity to shoot out in different directions. The dust cleared and revealed what appeared to be an android that was wearing a black and red exosuit (the one grey fox wears). It eyes glowed red and was holding an HF Blade in a reversed position and on its helmet was the name Alpha Mark I.

Naruto, Ayane and Hayate each were on guard as the droid just stared at them white static shot around it body a couple of times. "Be ready for anything." Naruto warned getting a nod from them. The android bent its legs slightly while it let a metallic like noise. Until it vanished in a burst of unreal speed, surprising the others. Ayane jerked back and looked down to see Alpha I's fist strike her in the torso and three of her ribs cracked. She coughed up blood as it pulled its fist back and back hands her across the face, sending her crashing into the sand dunes in an explosion of sand.

"Ayane!" Hayate called out but was forced to cross his arms over his chest due to Alpha I delivering a fast and powerful kick the sent him skidding backwards. Naruto attempted to decapitate the droid only for it to duck and twist its body around and deliver a vicious roundhouse kick to his jaw that sent him rolling across the ground for a while before he flips back on his feet. He hears a groan and sees Ayane stagger back up holding her sides and coughing up a little blood.

Naruto creates a shadow clone that appears beside Ayane and helps her up while its hand glowed green and proceeded to heal her broken ribs. The real Naruto then dashed towards the droid who was engaging Hayate in a sword fight and pulled out two double edged blades (like the ones Kirabi used) from his sleeves and channels lightning chakra into them.

When he got close enough, he threw the blade towards the droids head and then leap to the left while dashing towards the android with his blade aimed to run it through. In a form of acrobatics and reflexes, the droid breaks the stalemate between it and Hayate and avoids the first blade that manages to graze its helmet and then grabs Naruto's wrists while the blade was aimed at its face. Naruto and the other hand smirks as his clone leaps over him and throws several kunai at Alpha I, but the droid leaps back. The clone disperses while Naruto kept his eyes on the droid.

"_Whatever this droid is, it can easily react to any attack Hayate and I try. Not to mention it was strong enough to put Ayane-chan down for the count with one punch." _He thought as it dashed towards him and attempted to run his through with its plasma blade only for Naruto to dodge it easily while it only stuck an afterimage of the blonde. Naruto then twists his body and strikes the android across the head with a reversal elbow strike making it stumble forward while Hayate appears and delivers a flying knee strike to tit head.

Naruto finished the combo off with a flying high kick, sending it into the air before appearing behind it and wrapping chains around its body. "Hayabusa Ninpo: Kuro Renge (Hayabusa Ninja Art: Black Lotus)." Naruto spun around clockwise with the droid in his grasp and they descended towards the sandy dunes. As they did the droid impacted with the ground head first, sending sand everywhere and creating a crater. Naruto hopped out of it and watched as the dust cleared to see the droid twitching.

Its armor was cracked and had sparks shooting out of it until it went obsolete. Naruto let's out a sigh of relief before walking away from the crater. "Well that was fun." He said as he walked over to Hayate and Ayane. Naruto then pulls out a detonator switch and presses the button on it, which results in the base exploding in several different key areas.

Afterwards Naruto does a few hand seals and they vanish in a flash of yellow.

**Timeskip (Two Years Later)**

After the incident involving DOATECH invading the Mugen Tenshin Village the attacks have lessened more and more thanks to Naruto who along with Hayate, Ayane, and Kasumi as well as the combined forces of the Hayabusa Clan and Tenshin Clan manage to find the other hidden bases and destroy them. Afterwards the two clans were facing off in a war against the Black Spider Clan that lasted for half a year until Naruto and Hakumei decimated their forces and the enemy clan had no other choice but to surrender less they want their village to be destroyed. Naruto gained the title Ryu Senkou (Dragon Flash) due to the fact that he managed to literally wipe out an army of black spiders in a flash.

After the war ended, Joe decided it was time that Naruto inherited the legacy of the dragon clan and on his 17th birthday was given the Ryuken (Dragon Sword) and becoming the youngest ninja master of the clan's history. His other duty was also to protect the Dark Dragon Blade, the sister blade of the Dragon sword from enemy ninja like the black spider clan and other rogue ninja. Since then Naruto ups his training with Hakumei until she takes him to the realm of the dragons where he spent a year learning senjutsu (sage arts under her) until he manages to fully master it to the point where he didn't need her assistance to convert nature chakra or remain still in order to gather it.

**Hayabusa Compound Training Grounds**

Naruto and Momiji were both in the Hayabusa Clan fighting stance. Naruto wearing a black sleeveless Ninja Gi with black medical tape that was wrapped from his forearms to his knuckles (like how lee wears his) while Momiji was wearing a white and red one. She was slightly panting from their spar with a few light bruises on her face as well as her outfit being slightly dirty with sweat dripping down her face.

Naruto did have some dirt on his training outfit but nowhere close to Momiji's as he kept his calm and calculating gaze on her. After she regained her breath she dashed forward and throws a right hook to his face which he side stepped before she spun around and performed a roundhouse kick which he blocked with his forearm before hitting her with a palm strike to the torso, making her skid back a little.

"You left your guard too opened Momiji. Center yourself in your stance before attacking." He instructed getting a nod from her as she got into her stance once again and proceeded to attack once again. Naruto mostly blocked or dodged her attacks and she increased the onslaught by moving faster until he ducked from kick and then sweep kick her off her other foot, making her fall to the ground on her back. He then reared his fist back and brought it down towards her face, making her eyes widen as she saw the descending fist and close her eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see his fist stop inches from her face while until Naruto eye smiled and flicks her on the nose, making her squeak out in surprise. "Not bad Momiji-chan, you've been improving a lot since we started working on you learning the advanced form of the Hayabusa Clan's fighting style." He praised as he helped her back onto her feet and gave her a water bottle and towel which she gratefully took and hydrates herself and wipes the dirt and grime off of her face.

"Thanks but I'm nowhere close to your level yet." She commented.

"True but don't fret. Everyone has their own form of getting stronger than others. Even though I have fully mastered every form of the Hayabusa Ninja Arts I still train in order to keep my skills in tip top shape." He stated and then walked up to the Miko/Kunoichi who blinks a few times until he places his hands on her hips, leans forward, and kisses her on the lips. Her eyes widened at this but she returned it back and wrapped her arms around his neck before he lifts her off her feet with his arms wrapped around her waist while she wrapped her legs around his as they got into a heated make out session.

After doing that for a few minutes their lips parted and he sets Momiji down while said kunoichi blushed prettily as she gazed into Naruto's eyes. Eyes that were filled with so much compassion and warmth and the reason why she fell for him. While on a mission or in battle Naruto is cold and merciless to his enemies but with those that are precious to him he is modest and caring. She knew about his past and how he was subjected to a fate worse than death when he was little but not once did he allow it to hold him back since he was given a second chance at life and a family and friends who cared for him thanks to Hakumei.

Another thing she loved about him was how he interacted with everyone in the village especially the children. Most of them were orphans due to the countless fights they had with enemy ninja clans but Naruto sympathized with them since he too was once an orphan when his paternal parents died to protect their village. He would always go out of his way to visit and play with the younger ones at the village orphanage whenever he had the chance.

Momiji loved children and all of them viewed her and Kureha as their eldest sister and Naruto as the older brother. The other Hayabusa Ninja Clan members ranging from the youngest to the eldest also held respect Naruto and not because he was the youngest or strongest but because he is also the wisest despite his age. He never allowed himself to think he was better than others and would encourage the ones in training to improve themselves and even went so far as to help them in their training.

She also knew that since Naruto possessed a unique bloodline and can use ninja techniques that he learned from Hakumei, he was under a law known as the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) in which he can have more than one wife in order to repopulate his clan and he was already engaged to Ayane and Kasumi and fought Hayate in a duel where they would be wed to him if he manage to beat Shiden's heir. Most of the shinobi council members of the Mugen Tenshin Clan agreed to the Marriage with Kasumi and Ayane but some of the others didn't like the idea of Ayane marrying into the clan due to how she was 'conceived' and had voiced their opinion on it numerous times until Shiden, Hayate, and Naruto had enough of their bigotry towards her and blasted each of them with so much murderous intent that they nearly keeled over. After that they decided to be smart and not insult Ayane near him or ayone else for that matter.

"What was that for Naruto-kun?" She asked as the blush remained on her face.

"Because I love to see you bush afterwards though at least you don't fidget or stutter like Kureha-chan does." He replied. "She's so cute when she's shy."

Momiji couldn't help but giggle since it was true. "Well it's getting late. Tomorrow I have to infiltrate the Shadow Ninja Clan fortress for some training under Murai-Otooji (Uncle) so I'll need my rest." He said and escorted her back to the Hayabusa Dragon Shrine.

**Hayabusa Clan Compound**

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his bed until he felt a weight lay on top of him and a pair of lips pressed against his. He opened his eyes to see Hakumei who was only wearing a white bra and panties straddling his waist with her hands on his shoulders. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against her body while she deepens the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth and moaning as she deepened it.

Naruto brushed his fingers against her back, making her shiver in pleasure at they touched and caressed her bare skin while she trailed her hands across his chest and abs until they stopped their kissing session and pressed their foreheads against each other. "I'm guessing from that kiss that you were lonely in your realm right?" He asked and her answer was him nodding.

"That and it's been awhile since we… well you know." Hakumei stated as she grinned cheekily while he blushed a little at the thought of how a year ago during his sage training they went at it like to jack rabbit when his dragon bloodline got the best of him and he woke up the next day with a happy Hakumei lying beside him in her birthday suit. Said dragon goddess was lucky enough that she had the ability to get pregnant or not unlike a normal female human who would've without a doubt gotten pregnant after what Naruto did.

"I said I was sorry." He stated as she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm not. Imagine how the other girls would've taken it if they had been in my position. They'd probably cry out to the heavens thanking kami for creating a stud like you and would be limping something fierce." She remarked while a trickle of blood dripped from his nose.

"I swear you are so hopeless." He mumbled while she kissed his chest.

"I can't help it if you're so easy to tease. I remember that time when I accidently knocked that fence over to the hot springs that separated the gender side and you saw Ayane, Kasumi, Momiji, and Kureha in the au natural. I thought you were gonna die via massive nosebleed and they were gonna die of embarrassment especially when Kasumi and Kureha fainted." Naruto grinned at the thought but then shook his head and glared at Hakumei.

Said dragoness squeaked out in surprise when he pinches her rear and now she returned the glare and growled out him and he growled back. The next thing that happened resulted into them wrestling around the bed biting and clawing at each other, laughing and then the sounds of them making love most of the night.

**(Sorry no lemon yet for the perverts LOL ^^ but don't fret there will be one coming up soon)**

**Outskirts of the Shadow Ninja Clan Fortress**

A simple foot soldier ninja from the clan was patrolling the wilderness near the fortress. As he was about to turn around, a blur leapt from the trees, descending towards its target and the before the ninja knew it, a flash of silver struck him down and blood sprayed onto the ground. His eyes widened before collapsing onto the ground dead. Naruto stood straight up and flicks the blood off his blade. While walking over the dead ninja he slayed.

"There were too many gaps in his defense. Such a trait is unbefitting for a ninja and he wouldn't have lasted long in this world." The blonde ninja stated as he walked over the corpse. Watching from afar on a cliff was Ayane who watched Naruto ascend towards the path to the Shadow Ninja Clan's Fortress while more ninja leaped from the cliff and dashed towards him with their blades drawn and watched a Naruto mercilessly cut them down.

"The stronger ones must be waiting for him in the compound. I wonder what Murai-sama is thinking sending these grunts to fight Naruto-kun?" She wondered as Naruto decapitated one with a hidden blade that was under his left wrist and then running his blade through the one that tried to sneak up behind him through his liver and ripping it out.

As Naruto was about to enter an old tunnel a kunai with a flower attached appeared near his feet and he picked it up, unraveling a note. _"Nice performance Naruto-kun though you shouldn't play around with your targets." _Naruto smirked at the letter Ayane sent and then did the same before flinging it towards a tree without even looking.

Ayane got the letter and unraveled it. _"You worry too much my lavender haired butterfly." _She blushed at the comment. _"But if it makes you feel any better I'll stay on my guard. If you ever want to jump in ad join the fun be my guest."_ She giggled when she saw the chibi version he wrote at the end as well as the butter fly hovering over him.

"That baka." She muttered until a ninja appeared before her, bowing.

"Ayane-sama, the Hayabusa village is being attacked by demonic samurai and sorcerers."

"What?" She asked with wide eyes and then turned her attention towards where Naruto once was and cursed.

"The villagers were evacuated during the attack and from the looks of it they're target is the Dark Dragon Blade." He replied.

"Dammit! I must inform Murai-sama and Naruto-kun." She said and flickers away.

**Murai's Dojo**

Sitting in the middle of his dojo in the meditative state was the muscled ninja master Murai, the founder of the Shadow Ninja Clan. As he was meditation the sounds of blades clashing, steel tearing through flesh and blood curdling screams entered his ears. _"You have trained your son well Joe." _Were his thoughts before the final scream ended and the body hit the ground with a thump.

A few seconds later, the slide door opened and entering the dojo was Naruto with some of the blood of the fallen ninja on his face and blade but he flicks it off. "I see you have made it this far." Murai stated as he grabbed his nunchucks and slowly stood up. Naruto got into his sword stance while said fellow ninja master performed a few nunchucks katas before getting into the stance. 

Naruto dashed forward with Ryuken poised in the stabbing positon. Murai smirks at the simple straight forward attack but frowns when Naruto flickers away and appears behind him thristing his blade forward at his spine, only for Murai to somersault over the technique and land on the other side. Naruto pulls out several kunai and flings them at Murai who easily deflects the projectiles that either embedded the wall or went back at Naruto who barrel rools out of the way and jumps back onto his feet as Murai charges at him.

He swings his nunchuck at Naruto's skull but Naruto back peddles avoiding the wooden stick until Murai grabbed him by the neck and slams him onto the ground, Naruto rolls backwards at the man brought his foot down on the blonde's previous location while the blonde hops back on his feet. Murai appears in front of Naruto's face and then delivers a knee strike into his torso but Naruto dispersed into smoke.

Murai's eyes widened and he looks out of the corner of his eye to see a kunai coated in lightning based chakra descend towards him in slow motion, but he ducks his head as it passes him and easily penetrated through the thick wooden wall like it was paper and leaving a clean hole in it. _"He manage to substitute himself with a clone in such a short amount of time as well as increased that kunai's penetrating power with high frequency oscillations which he generated though a small burst of his bio electricity. I was told he was fast but this form of speed is on a completely different level." _That was when he blocked a flash of silver with the chain of his weapon and saw another clone with a tri pronged kunai in the stabbing position while Naruto sheathed the dragon sword and from his sleeve pulled out a vibro blade (like the one Killer Bee used) and flung at his blind spot while hopping to the other side and pulling another one out channeling lightning chakra through it and charging at the man once again.

"_Now he's combining his unnatural speed with a diversionary tactic in order to corner using the same ablity he used with that kunai." _Naruto aims his blade at the man's head and in a burst of speed and reflexes, Murai kicks the clone away, dispersing it while twisting his body as the blade grazed his shoulder but he grabbed the hilt of the blade and blocked the attack Naruto attempted.

"Not a bad move boy. If I was any other ninja I'd be dead right now." He said a pushed Naruto away and tossed the blade aside. "From what you did, your style is based off of your speed and reflexes which is even greater than that of a ninja master's. To be able to move at such speed is impressive for someone your age." He commented and they proceeded on with the fight.

Murai lashed out at his skull a few times which Naruto evaded and then barrel rolled across from him and poised his sword outward and swung at his legs but the man backflips away from him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before they both put away their weapons and bowed in a form of respect.

**A few minutes later**

Ayane bolted through the gate doors of the Shadow ninja Compound sprinting to the compound like her life depended on it while Naruto and Murai were discussing the current events that were occurring in the Hayabusa village.

"So your father left you with the Dragon Sword in your possession while he went to train in the sacred wilderness?" Murai asked the blonde who nodded.

"Yes he has entrusted me with the sword while he continued his training. He never seems satisfied with the power he wields even though he is still one of the strongest ninja in the village. I guess he's making up for lost time due to him training me for all those years." Naruto replied getting a nod of agreement from his fellow ninja master.

"One day you too will understand the pursuit of power. Perhaps with your training here." Murai stated.

"That maybe so but I only gain power to not just protect my village but those who are precious to me and to go beyond my natural limits. That is the only reason why I train relentlessly. To protect those who can't protect themselves." Naruto said as he gazed at his open hand and closes it into a fist.

"I see. Too be so young yet so wise. You truly are one of a kind Naruto especially for someone of your reputation. Now what about the sister blade the Dark Dragon Sword has he entrusted you with it as well?" He asked.

"The blade is being protected in the shrine of the village protected by my clan and its power sealed away." Naruto responded.

"Hmmm. It is a shame that such a sword of which goes untouched its power unused…" Murai said in a tone that seemed to have some hint of disappointment which Naruto seemed to notice for a few seconds. "Alas I am not of the Dragon Lineage so it is none of my concern." He stated and that was when Ayane ran into the room panting.

"Master Murai the Hayabusa village it's" She started to say until Naruto hopped onto his feet. "N-Naruto-kun."

Said blonde looked out the window where he saw smoke rising from where his village is. "I have to go Murai-san." He said and vanished in a flash of yellow light.

"W-wait Naruto-kun!" She started to say as he left.

"Go assist him Ayane." Murai ordered getting a nod from the lavender haired girl who nodded and teleported out of the room in a gust of wind and sakura (cherry blossom) petals unaware of the smirk on the man's face.

**And Cut! Here's the next chapter for Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze and I apologize for the lack of updates. Until Next Time Peace out and have a Super Summer ^^**


	4. Empires, and Hunters pt 1

**Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze**

**Hey Folks I'm back with another chapter for Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze and for those who are enjoying this fic thank you for your support. Also so that you all know I'm starting with the Ninja Gaiden Sigma story first where Naruto has to infiltrate Vigoor and retrieve the dark dragon blade and I've got a plan for that blade so bear with me folks cause this story is just getting started.**

**Disclaimer: I only own whatever I created and that includes weapons, techniques, bloodlines, and characters.**

**Chapter 4: Empires, and Hunters pt. 1 **

In a flash of yellow, Naruto appeared near one of the training grounds of the village to see his brethren fight off what appeared to be Samurai but the held the dark and malicious aura of the fiends. While most of them were able to strike them down, they were still out numbered 3 to one and Naruto decided to dash into the battle. One of the Hayabusa Kunoichi was slashed across the shoulder and kicked to the ground by one of the Samurai fiends. The enemy raised its blade into the air and brought it down in order to cut her in half only for yellow blur to appear and slam a spiraling orb made of chakra into its side and sent it flying away. She blinked in confusion as Naruto landed in the same area the now dead Samurai was formerly at.

"Naruto-sama?" She asked while he drew his blade as more Demonic Samurai came charging in.

"Stay back and rejoin the survivors. I'll handle this." He ordered in a tone that left no room for arguments. She nodded and rejoined her comrades who were finishing up beating the last of the ones they were fighting. As the Samurai appeared with their blades drawn Naruto pulled out what looked like two trench knives (like the ones Asuma uses) and gets into what looks like a kickboxing stance and used his wind chakra to create two thin, long and extremely sharp blades.

He suddenly vanished and decapitates the Samurai on his left with his wind blade and the head flies off, landing onto the ground while the body fell over like a rock. Another one attempts to blindside him only for Naruto to twist his body and cut through the katana like a knife does to butter and then unleashes a series of slashes across its body before swinging downward, slicing it in half. The Samurai remained frozen until it exploded into a mess of chopped up blood, bones, and flesh while a blood like mist forms in the air. The next one swings upwards in an attempt to slice Naruto in half but the blonde back flips away from the attack and then it tries to swing sideways, only for Naruto to leap over it and then guillotine throws the fiend into a burning building.

He holsters one of his blades while keeping the one in his right hand still active as the last charges in with its blade poised in a stabbing position. As it thrusted forward, Naruto jumps over the blade performing a jump kick right in its face and then lands onto the ground, delivering a roundhouse kick right into its armored chest and sending it crashing into another Samurai and tumbled into the ground while he performed a few handseals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Naruto inhales air into his lungs and then releases a large fireball from his mouth while the fire technique hits the demons at point blank and they were reduce to ashes.

After getting rid of the Samurai, he walked over to the three Hayabusa Ninja and one was helping the female member stay on her feet. "What's the situation?" Naruto asked the survivors.

"They came out of nowhere Naruto-sama, countless Samurai Fiends and Fiend Sorcerers who had the ability to teleport instantaneously and fire magic spells in the form of blue orbs. They also wielded Sais and are deadly in close quarter combat but we manage to get all of the villagers to the underground bunkers and fend most of them off thanks to Hakumei-sama but from the looks of it, they seemed to have been targeting the shrine." He explained as the blonde Hayabusa's eyes narrowed.

"They must be after the Dark Dragon Blade but why" he never got to finish because he sensed one of his Kunai being activated and turns back to the others. "Round up the injured members and take shelter. I'll be dealing with the rest of them." He informed then vanished in a flash.

Ayane was not in a good position right now because she was currently in a fight with three Samurai cavalrymen who were wielding long spears and arrows, riding on fast demonic horses. One of them manage to pierce her side with the tip of its blade and slow her down and she had two arrows embedded into her right leg. Two of them did a sharp turn on their horses with their spears aimed to run her through until a yellow flash snatched her up and landed into an abandoned armory holding her bridal style and gently setting her down.

That person was none other than Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun." She said weakly while one hand glowed green while slowly pulling the two arrows out of her legs.

"Don't talk." He said softly as the glow increased and healed up the injury while tossing the bloody arrows aside. As he finished she grabbed his hand and looks up at him.

"P-Please listen…. Not too long ago a dark Samurai who… who reeked of pure evil and malice started to slay every ninja and headed right to the Dragon Shrine... K-kureha-san is in great danger and it is extremely powerful." She slowly reached out and caresses his cheek with her hands while he placed his hand over hers. "Please… Naruto-kun… y-you must… be careful…" She said before darkness took over her vision and she became unconscious, making his eyes widen and then checked her pulse. He sighs in relief before picking her up and setting her against the wall.

"Rest for now my Tenshi (angel). You've done enough." He then pulled his mask down, leans over, and gives her a light kiss on forehead before putting it back on. He then leaps out of the window of the armory and lands back in the area where the cavalrymen were stalking around their horses before they dashed around Naruto in a circle. One of them pulled out his bow and arrows, aims the projectile at Naruto's back and fires but the blonde deflects it with the Dragon Sword before dashing towards one of the charging horsemen who swung his weapon at Naruto but said shinobi moved to the side before grabbing the spear and yanking on it hard enough to knock the samurai off of his horse and throw him onto the ground.

Naruto twirls the spear in his left hand a few times before taking aim and the other cavalryman who was trying to draw another arrow out, and throws it with great precision. The spear hits him dead in the middle of his chest and knocks him off the horse and he didn't get back up. The samurai from earlier attempted to try a sneak attack from behind but Naruto pulls a kunai from his sleeve, channeling lightning chakra into it, and throwing it. The blade is seen piercing the rock wall as the samurai remained frozen with his blade raised while Naruto remained in a crouching position with his right arm out in a throwing position.

Blood seeps out of the hole in the fiend's helmet and head while the katana snaps in two and falls to ground as does he. Naruto stands back up and makes his way to the Bridge to the Dragon Shrine. As he dashed across the bridge he sensed something from above and then jumps backwards as a Samurai with blazing red armor and a demonic horse landed in the area he was once in wielding a tri pronged spear.

"**You shall not pass this bridge little dragon. I am Masakado, Infernal Scarlet Samurai and Lieutenant to the Greater Fiend Doku." **He spun his weapon over his head and points it back at Naruto who had his hand on the hilt of his sword. **"Prepare to be purged by my Hellfire accursed Dragon of the Hayabusa. You shall join your clan in hell!" **He roared as Ninja Sorcerers appeared before their leader.

"I don't have time for this." Fire suddenly flared around his body and he performs a series of seals and hand signs and the kanji for fire and dragon formed around him. "Hayabusa Ninpo: Kaen Ryu (Hayabusa Ninja Art: Flame Dragon)." Five large projectiles made of fire shot out of the flames from his body and hit the five sorcerers, making them scream out in agony as the flames devoured them while Masakado and his horse charged at Naruto. He swings his spear diagonally at Naruto's legs but the blonde ninja flips sideways while throwing several kunai at the demon warrior who deflects them all with his gauntlet and shoots a fire blast from his spear.

Naruto teleports away from the blast as it hit the door appears over Masakado's form with his blade raised and brings it down, only for the demon to block the overhead strike and fling Naruto away off the edge of the bridge but the blonde manages to land on the rails in time and is struck in the back by a flash of silver.

"**Heh pathetic. Doku-sama didn't even have to wait for you to try and" **He didn't get to finish because the Naruto he stabbed bursts into electricity and got hit by the currents, making him and his horse cry out in pain.

"Like I said." He looks over his shoulder to see Naruto crouching down clutching his right hand while a mass of white lightning chakra formed around it. "I don't have time to play around. I'll end this with one move. Prepare to die Masakado and you're master will be next. Shiroi Chidori!"

Said demonic samurai regained his strength and his spear blazed to life. **"Cocky little ningen. I'll bring your head before my master and have it on a pike to display on his mantle!" **His demonic horse rears back on its hind legs, neighs, and charges towards his master's quarry. Naruto dashed forward with electricity trailing behind him and cutting through the bridge.

As they got close enough they both swung at the same time, causing a quick flash to appear and then die down and they both had their backs turned. Naruto had his legs leaned forward and his arm extended outwards in a slashing motion still had the assassination technique active while Masakado's spear had fire blazing around it and was extending outwards. A gasp escaped from his mouth and his body trembled. **"D-doku-sama… forgive me… I have failed…" **The fire around his spear died down and it snapped in two and he cried out in pain as a diagonal slash that started from his right shoulder to the end of his left hip appeared with lightning trailing around it and then he and his horse erupted into a blast of lightning and the only thing that remained was a scorch mark on the bridge. Naruto had a gash going his right arm but he knew it would heal up in an instant and ignored it.

So he leapt over the gate from the bridge and made his way to the Dragon Shrine. He busted through one of the slide doors on the right side of the compound and looked around frantically for any sign of Kureha while shielding his face from the flames as he made his way through the shrine. When he reached the area where the Dark Dragon Sword was his eyes widened when he saw a fiend in a heavily armored dark knight suit of armor, closely resembling a Samurai and where his face is supposed to be, is nothing but a glowing purple light like flames with a katana and wakizashi on his belt and had the dark dragon blade in his right hand. He was looming over a weakened Kureha who was on her knees panting.

Doku proceeded to raise the cursed blade up in the air and over her fallen form and bring it down only to be body slammed in the side by Naruto and was sent flying out of the compound and through the wall, putting a hole in it.

"Naruto the Dark Dragon Blade he's trying to" She started to say while trying to get up but collapsed over until Naruto caught her.

"Take it easy." He said as he picks her up and shunshins out of the burning building and into the outdoors. He sets her down and sees Doku slowly getting up after getting knocked out of the shrine by Naruto and said blonde made his way towards the demon drawing the Dragon Sword. "You attack my home, kill my kin, all on order to get your hands on that accursed blade? You're gonna pay for what you did to my village with your life." Naruto said coldly while Doku swung the blade sideways and points it at Naruto.

"**Then come boy. Come at me and avenge those who have been slain by me. I want to see what the Heir of the Dragon Lineage is capable of doing."** He taunts as he brings the blade up into a stabbing position, slamming it into the ground, and releasing a wave of purple energy around the area. Naruto leaps over the attack and performs the flying swallow technique, jumping forward into the air and flies at his opponent and delivering a lightning fast slash that made the demonic samurai stumble back a little but regain his footing while Naruto landed behind him.

Doku then spun around and delivered an overhead slash but Naruto rolls out of the way but is then forced to back flip away as Doku pulled his mask off and shoots purple fire around the area before putting his mask back on.

Naruto does a few hand seals and fires several fast water bullets at the Samurai who cuts a few of them down but gets hit by the last several bullets and said blonde takes this opportunity to dash towards Doku. **"A frontal attack? Foolish." **He said mockingly as Naruto posed his blade back in a slashing motion.

"Konoha-Ryu: Mikazuki no Mai (Leaf-Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon)." Naruto's body shimmers and splits into three of him. Doku slashes at them but they phase through and disappear while the real Naruto appears above him with his blade raised and descends towards the demonic samurai, swinging his blade downward and slashing him across the chest, making Doku grunt out in pain.

He attempted to decapitate Naruto but the blonde ducks and then slashes him twice across the chest and then teleporting away as Doku swung the glowing cursed blade downwards and releasing a crescent slash wave that cuts through the ground unaware that Naruto placed a Hiraishin seal on his foot. Said blonde lands away from Doku before vanishing in a flash of yellow and striking Doku in the side with an elbow strike. Afterwards he vanishes again and delivers a vicious palm strike to his back, a roundhouse kick to the side, and then a powerful uppercut to his head, sending him flying into the air.

Naruto appeared above Doku in a flash of yellow with a Rasengan that had flames dancing around it. "Katon: Kaen Rasengan (Fire Release: Flaming Spiral Sphere)" He slams the attack into Doku's armored chest and he shoots off towards the ground with the flaming sphere drilling into his armor, cracking, and melting it. As he crashes, an explosion from the attack occurs and Doku is lying on the ground in a crater with his armor cracking and sizzling.

Naruto lands back onto the ground until a beam of purple energy escaped from the crater and Doku comes walking out while his armor fully regenerates. Before Naruto knew it Doku vanishes in a flash of purple and a slash went from his left hip to his right shoulder and blood exploded out of his body while Doku appeared behind him with the cursed blade drawn outwards while Naruto fell to his knees and collapsed face first into the ground wide eyed while blood pooled around his body.

"NARUTOOOO!" Kureha cried out as she saw him remain motionless while tears fell from her eyes.

Doku swipes the Dark Dragon Blade and turns his attention to a frozen Kureha who was on her knees and shaking as her tears hit the ground seeing her childhood friend/crush remain lifeless and the light leave his eyes. The fiend slowly made his way towards her and when he was close enough he pointed the tip of the black blade at her neck. **"Don't worry as you'll be joining him in the afterlife." **Doku then reared the blade back, prepared to run the blade through the maiden.

Meanwhile a golden glow formed around Naruto's body and a pulse escaped from his body. His fingers twitched a little around his blade and then his eyes started to glow a golden color. _"Kureha."_ Naruto thought as he closed his hand around the hilt of his blade and squeezed it tightly. His hair swayed upwards and the wind slowly picked up around his body. Naruto slowly got up while the fatal wound going across his chest started to close up and heal.

Blood dripped from his mouth and down his chin as he struggled to get back up with his hair shadowing his eyes. As Doku stabbed the blade forward to where Kureha's chest was, a hand wrapped around the tip of the blade and stopped it from moving forward. Kureha's eyes widened as she saw Naruto keep the blade at bay. "N-Naruto-kun." She said quietly with hope in her voice while Doku tried to pull the blade back but for some reason he couldn't while Naruto's grip on it tightened. Naruto's breathing grew raspy and an animal like growl rumbled through his throat while his canines grew longer and the aura around his body flared like wildfire.

"**You…will not…. lay a hand on her… or anyone else I cherish."** Naruto said in a low and dangerous tone before looking up at Doku with his eyes being different. The pupils were slit and around the eyes were four circular rings that were in the form of red dragons with the Yin Yang symbol in their eyes and his eyes were now gold colored.

Before Doku knew in a flash of gold, his left arm was hacked off and hit the ground then Naruto placed his hand on Doku chest. "**Shinra Tensei** (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)!" A powerful force hit Doku in the chest and was so strong that it destroyed the front part of his chest armor and torso and sent him flying into the burning building and ripped chunks of earth from the ground. Naruto panted heavily from the amount of power he put in that attack until the aura around him died off and collapses onto the ground and allowing the darkness to take over his vision while he heard Kureha calling out his name.

**A week later**

Naruto fully recovered from the battle he had with Doku. Said fiend manages to escape with the Dark Dragon Blade while Hakumei helped him recover from the blow he received from the evil deity. Apparently Naruto awakened the Ryujin Rinnegan (Samasara Eye of the Dragon God) due to the fact that his dragon blood had awakened after almost being near death's door. She explained to him that the attack he used earlier was a technique that the Rikudo Sennin created when the old juubi ravaged his dimension. She informed him to not activate the eyes unless he was in a serious life or death situation since his dragon's blood is more potent due to her chakra and that he hasn't learned how to control his dragon forms yet and assured him that she would work with him on it once the cursed blade was retrieved.

Right now Naruto was in Murai's compound getting suited up in a newer version of his old ninja gi with the difference being that there were silver dragons coiled around the pant legs and his tucked in sleeves and wore a grey flak jacket over it. He then walked over to where a table was, picks it up, and ties it around his forehead and had a belt that had several small pouches and scrolls latched onto it and two weapon pouches behind him.

"The Samurai that attacked the village a week ago was a fiend named Doku. Lord of the Greater Fiends of the Vigoor Empire." Murai replied as he leaned against the wall while Naruto put on a coat similar to the one his biological father wore with the difference being that the edge of the coat and the sleeves had black flames licking the bottom of the coat and end of the short sleeves. On the back of it was the Yin Yang Symbol, the kanji dragon flash going vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin black rope. "It appears that the Emperor of that nation seeks to possess the power of the Dark Dragon Blade and use to fulfill his own goals, what they are my sources do not know yet."

Naruto picks up the Dragon Sword and unsheathes it a little to see his reflection from the blade and then sheathes it back. "Doku… I swear in the name of my fallen kin you will fall before my family's blade." He swore as he placed in back on the back of his ninja outfit. His eyes were as cold as ice and were full of hatred for the creature that attacked his home and slayed ninja and civilians he knew as a child. That was when he felt a slender hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a worried Hakumei.

"Don't let your anger and desire for revenge cloud your judgment Naruto-kun. If you allow it to consume you then you'll be no better than the one who slayed your people." She said sagely as she didn't want to see her lover go down the path of an avenger like most ninja would. Naruto turned around and gazed into her beautiful eyes and brushed a silver strand of hair from her face and placed his hand under her chin.

"I understand what you're saying Ryu-Megami (Dragon Goddess)." His nickname made her smile and blush. "My form of revenge is justified but I won't let it control me. I did after all have a great teacher." He said as he pulled down his mask and kissed her lightly on the lips. "And I will be coming back." He then leaned to her right ear. "After all I did promise to make you a mother and give you a couple of hatchlings did I not?" His remark made her blush grow at the statement and glared at him playfully.

"You are so hopeless I swear. Ayane was right about you being a pervert." She said as a smile formed on her face. "But at least you're an honest pervert and you better come back to me and the others or I swear I'll drag your soul out of the afterlife, revive you, and then beat you to death is that understood Namikaze?"

Naruto nodded furiously at her question and knew she would be able to do it and would let his mother and the girls finish him off before repeating the process. She smiled cheerfully and then gives him a quick peck on the cheek before teleporting back to the village to help with the repairs. Said blonde sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"Dad was right. Women are the most mysterious creatures to ever roam the planet." He mutters to himself.

**Airship**

Naruto was currently residing in a guest room inside the large zeppelin resting against the bottom part of a bunk bed with Ryuken resting on his shoulder while listening to the storm howl from outside. The airship was currently making its way to the Holy Vigoor Empire, a city veiled in secrecy since very few can enter the city due to its exclusionist foreign policy and it's only routing point is by airship to the capital city Tairon.

Meanwhile from the stormy clouds, a Vigoorian Airship has spotted the unknown aircraft. A man on the intercom said, _"We have received reports of two hostile malefactors crossing the Vigoor border. A search will be conducted immediately. Maintain course and velocity, I repeat, maintain current course and velocity." _

Naruto on the other hand heard the voice from the intercom and hops off the bed. "Well at least I know this trip won't be boring for the next couple of hours." He muttered as he walked towards the door and kicks it down, knocking it off its hinges and entering the hallway of the living quarters. "I need to find a map. Perhaps one of these rooms contains one." He pondered and proceeded to check each of the rooms until he entered a rather large room and noticed a chest. He opened it and found a map of the airship and inspects it.

"Hmm, there appears to be several sections in this ship. My best bet would be to find a key to the main deck." As he said this, the sound of glass breaking and the door being kicked down was head and he turned around to see two people dressed in military garbs. The first one was wearing white clothing with brown/black boots, gloves, pads and gas mask and also wielded a pistol, plasma blade, and a combat knife. The other one was wearing all black military gear as well as a riot shield on his left arm.

The MSAT Commando drew his plasma blade and activated it before rushing at Naruto and swinging a diagonal slash at the blonde's chest, only for Naruto to draw one of the vibro blades from his sleeve, channeling lightning chakra into it and blocking the attack while the MSAT Riot Guard leaps over the Commando, lands behind Naruto drawing his combat knife and aiming it at the back of Naruto's neck but gets hit directly into the chest by a back kick and then crashing into a dresser drawer.

Naruto then breaks the stalemate, making the Commando stumble backwards before getting struck under the chin by a high kick and sent flying out the room. The Riot Guard flips back onto his feet before Naruto flings his lightning coated blade at the man who brings his shield up to protect him.

Bad move.

The blade easily pierces through the shield and the man's arm which results in him crying out in surprise before he was struck down by a volley of shuriken in the chest. Naruto walks over to the dead man and reaches out for his vibro blade, only to draw a secondary one, spin around and thrusts his blade into the chest of a surprised commando who tried to sneak up on him and then rips it out while the commando collapses onto the floor, unmoving.

"You should know better than to try to sneak up on a ninja fool." Naruto remarked to the dead body as he flicks the blood off the blade and retracts it back into his gauntlets. The blonde dragon ninja exits out of the quarters and into the hall, where two commandos were dashing around the corner and towards Naruto.

Said ninja leapt into the air and performed the **Flying Swallow Technique, **cutting down the commando on the left with a quick slash that severed his head from his shoulders while the body hit the ground. The other one drew his firearm and fired at Naruto who simply weaved around the bullets before somersaulting into the air and performing the same attack but this time the commando's body was separated from the waist down, causing a huge amount of blood to gush out of the separated halves and soaking the floor.

A Riot Guard crashed through the window, performing a tuck and roll and then pulling out his firearm and shoots at Naruto who deflected a couple of the bullets and then backflips away as the black clad soldier holsters his gun and dashes at Naruto with his plasma blade drawn. Said blonde lands back on his feet before flinging several shuriken at the Guard who uses his Riot Shield to deflect the Shuriken and performs a horizontal slash at his target's chest, only for his attack to phase through Naruto who apparently faded away using the after image technique.

Pain shot from his jaw as he was sent flying into the air and felt a pair of arms interlock around him. **"Hayabusa Ryu,"** They turned to the ground head first and descend while Naruto performs a spinning pile driver, slamming his enemy head first into the ground, creating a crater and the sound of the guard's skull making crunching sounds echoed in the area. **"Izuna Drop!" **As the attack was completed, Naruto springs out of the crater and lands on the ground in a crouching position before getting back up.

He walks towards the corpse and searches it for any items he could use and then finds a key with a wing on it. "This must be the key to the main deck." With that he walked towards the door, entering the key in the slot and with a simple twist the door clicks, signifying that it was unlocks and enters the Main Deck.

Three more commandos came through from the windows and make their way towards the intruder but Naruto simply pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it to the ground, resulting in smoke erupting and covering the area as well as blinding the enemy. "Gah! Where is he!" one of the commandos yelled out only to hear the sound of his comrades blood curdling scream as he was cut down by the Ryuken and the next thing the other commando saw was a flash of silver and then nothing as his headless body dropped to the floor.

Naruto leapt out of the smoke and towards the third commando, who was unaware of his presence grabs him by the head against his shoulder and then does a centrifugal flip, throwing the commando at a long distance and is slammed hard into a wall, leaving a human shaped dent in it. The man then went limp and hit the ground with a thud.

Naruto's senses shot up as he heard the clicking sound of a gun that fired and spun around as the bullet grazed his cheek and shoots a fire ball from his mouth right at the shocked Riot Guard who tried to use his shield to take the hit only for a blazing explosion to occur and the screaming man's body was engulfed in flames.

Naruto ignored the man's dying screams and headed towards the right side of the Main Deck, entering an empty room. He notices a second slide door and narrows his eyes as he sensed several commandos in the room on one knee aiming their guns at the door. He knew he could easily recover from bullet wounds but he didn't have time for this so he pulled out two incendiary kunai and throw them at the door. The throwing weapons hiss for a few seconds but then explode, destroying the door and severely injuring a couple of the commandos who were rolling around the ground wailing in agony while the others took cover. Naruto leapt through the smoke into the crew compartment with Ryuken drawn.

He landed beside one uninjured commandos and performs a sweep kick and then brings his blade up into a stabbing position and thrusts it into the guard's torso and ripping it out as he delivers a reversal back hand into another commando's face, shattering his gas mask and making him stumble back.

Another one pulled out his weapon and fires at Naruto who grabs one the dead men and uses the corpse as a shield for a few seconds, before grabbing one of the grenades from the belt, pulling the clip off and tossing into the middle of the room before leaping through an opened door that lead to the hallway. As the door closed behind him, an explosion occurred in the crew compartment and then silence.

The Hayabusa Heir moves towards the captain's office and enters the room. As he entered the room, he looks for anything valuable and notices a report that was dated on the 22nd of February. "Hmmm… according to this, there seems to be a malfunction of the primary power supply unit in the aft cabin. The failsafe has to be why the automatic locks are unlocked." He then notices an elevator. "I might find an id card if I head to the Fore Cabin." He pondered.

**Fore Cabin **

After taking the elevator to the first floor of the Fore Cabin where the control panels were, he goes to the second elevator that takes him to the control room. There he faces more commandoes but easily takes them down before encountering the last Riot guard and killing him with a kunai to the liver and slashing his entrails out, nearly severing the man in half.

After wards, he manages to make his way to the aft cabin where he destroys the primary power supply unit, resulting in the locks being unlocked and makes his way to the upper deck, taking out any militants he encounters. Naruto unlocks the shaft to the top of the zeppelin and climbs ladder. As he pushes the shaft open the wind swirls around his hair and causes his coat to flutter as he exits out and locks it back.

He then flips backwards as a large metallic appendage strikes the area he was currently in and lands with a crouch, he looks up to see the hulking figure of a creature that was half man half metal, wielding an large plasma cannon around his right arm.

"**Well look what I've found? Some ninja who has decided to break into Vigoor's airspace. I am Dynamo, general of the Vigoor Military and your executioner." **He boasted as his prey stood up.

"My executioner? Who would've thought he'd be this ugly." Naruto remarked as the man growled.

"**You dare mock me? I'll make you death as slow and as painful as possible!" **He roared while charging up his plasma cannon and firing a blue plasma blast the blonde who simply flickered out of the way and to the far right of Dynamo.

"You missed." Naruto stated as the cybernetic soldier spun around and fired again only for Naruto to vanish and land on top of his head before using Dynamo's head as a footstool to jump off of and making him stumble forward a few times while Naruto lands back onto the ground.

"Missed again." Dynamo snarls and proceeds to fire a volley of plasma blasts at Naruto who uses his agility and speed to dodge the attacks leaving countless afterimages around the disfigured man and then breaking his defenses and slashing him several times. Before leaping back as Dynamo groaned in pain.

"**GRAAAAARRGHHH! DAMN YOU!" **He charged up his cannon to the point where it glowed white. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Dynamo charge up his attack and aim his glowing arm at the blonde.

"Shit, if the hits the zeppelin then I'm screwed." He cursed as he reaches into his weapon's pouch and pulls out a Hiraishin Kunai.

"**DIIIEEEE!" **Dynamo roared as he fires a powerful plasma blast at Naruto.

"Jikūkan Kekkai (Time Space Barrier)." As the blast ascended towards Naruto, instead it was sucked into an invisible barrier and vanished from sight, shocking Dynamo.

"**What the?" **He wondered as he saw Naruto holding a tri pronged kunai with seals on it in both hands before being blinded by a flash of light. Naruto took this opportunity to channel lightning chakra into Ryuken and flinging the Kunai in front of Dynamo, vanishing in a flash of yellow. Dynamo cried out in pain and shock as he was sliced through the torso while Naruto appeared behind him crouching down with Ryuken drawn outwards.

"**N-Noooooooo…" **The bulky bot groaned out as his body twitched violently and static coursed around his person. He fell on his back and his cannon went haywire, shooting off randomly until he hit the other zeppelin which was shot down from the sky. A few seconds later, Dynamo exploded into a shock wave and electricity and the backlash resulted in the Zeppelin Naruto was on getting hit by the energy and igniting into flames.

The flaming aircraft descendent into the territory of the Vigoor Empire and crashed into the forest. A few minutes later, Naruto was seen crouching down on top of an electric tower, setting his gaze on the capital city, Tairon. With that, he stood up and did a swan dive off the tower and used his bracers to slide on the electric wire. He flipped in the air and then caught the separate wire on the other side with his bracers, then flipped in the air for the second time in order to land in the outskirts of the capital city of Tairon.

"Well I'm here, now where to start." He wondered and that was when Ayane landed behind him.

"You would first have to search for a place called Han's Bar." The lavender haired kunoichi answered as Naruto turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Ayane-chan?" Was all Naruto simply asked as she smiled at him "Okay how in the nine hells did you get here before me?" He asked and she giggled at the annoyance and irritation in his voice.

"Now Naruto-kun if I told you that then my job as a spy wouldn't be of much help to you now would it?" She teased with an amused expression on her face.

"You were not the one fighting squad after squad of Vigoor soldiers and then facing a disfigured general wielding a plasma cannon on top of a zeppelin that was set on fire and sent crashing into the ground." He stated with his brow twitching. Ayane merely chuckled at his antics. "All jokes aside where exactly is this Han's Bar?"

"Han's Bar is a well-known watering hole as well as the center of Vigoor's underground intelligence, there you will be able to find clues on Doku's whereabouts. You can spot it easily by its neon sign and is in the center of the city." She answered. "And you do realize that the security in the city has been doubled after _that _crashed into the outskirts?"

Naruto merely face palmed himself and muttered curses while his fiancé watched. "So what will you be doing?" He asked.

"I'll be watching you from the shadows just in case you get into a situation and knowing you, it'll probably happen." She remarked as he eye smiled. He then walked up to her and pulled his mask down, leaned forward and captured her lips into his. Ayane simply returned the kiss and placed both hands on the sides of his face for a few seconds before they parted.

"You be careful as well my lavender butterfly." He said back, resulting in Ayane blushing prettily at the nickname and then vanishing into a swirl of Sakura petals. Naruto then turned his attention to the city and got serious. "Be prepared Doku because the last thing you'll see is my blade cutting you down."

**And Cut. Again my fans I apologize for the long wait as I am also working on some of my older fics and all I ask is to be patient. I made this chapter longer so until next time peace out^^.**


	5. Empires, and Hunters pt 2

**Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze**

**Hey my fans I'm back with another chapter for Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze and so that you all know I will be adding parts of other anime, manga, and video games into the mix. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to Naruto, Ninja Gaiden, or any other Anime, Manga, Video Game, etc.**

**Chapter 5: Empires and Hunters pt. 2**

The bodies of SAT Commandos that were cut down lay across a trail of carnage. A blood curdling scream came from one of the Commandos that had a blade protruding out of his chest before being removed and thrown into a wall by the Blonde Hayabusa. Naruto flicks the blood off his weapon and proceeds into the Twin Serpent's Plaza and in the middle of it was a statue of an oddly shaped serpent.

Naruto inspected it and could tell that there was more to this statue than meets the eye due to the fact that from the age of the stone structure it appeared to be around during the ancient times. After words, he made his way towards a gate construct only to see three commandos aiming USP .45 automatic pistols at him.

As they started to fire on him Naruto used his pure speed and reflexes to easily evade the bullets or block them with a Kunai before sprinting across the wall and then delivers a flying swallow but used his forearm to knock the first one off his feet and onto the ground. He catches the other two off guard and then roundhouse kicks the other into a wall.

The other one starts to back away as he saw the blonde's piercing and murderous gaze aimed at him. He attempts to runaway but is decapitated by a Fuma Shuriken and his headless body hits the ground. After that, Naruto crosses over the gate and finds himself in front of the military gate where he notices the bodies of a few dead black spider ninja as well as several flammable barrels. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a larger gate and on each side was two gun turrets but they weren't being manned at the moment.

As he walked around the area, the gates locked automatically and several Commandos and Grenadiers came leaping over the closed gates. "Looks like the welcome committee decided to drop in." Naruto said to himself as four of the commandos came rushing at him with their plasma blades drawn. He then flung his arms forward, throwing several kunai at them before they instantly multiplied into several more. A couple bypasses them but the rest hit their targets and killed them.

His instincts kicked in and he somersaults over a grenade that lands on the ground and explodes on impact. He then vanished, much to the grenadier's shock before pain erupts from under his chin as he is sent flying into the air. Naruto appears behind him and puts in an arm lock as they durned downward and Izuna Drops him into the concrete, killing him instantly.

He then performs a series of hand seals before turning his attention towards the remaining soldiers. "Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)." Blood gushed around the soldiers who were cut down by invisible blades of wind and the gates unlocked. Naruto passed over one that had an orange orb around it and moved through the twists and turns of the city, taking down any soldiers he crossed paths with before coming into a bigger part of Tairon where he notice a gate in the front and one across from a market and decided to investigate the market.

**Market**

The bell dinged as the door opened and Naruto entered the shop, noticing some weapons from either feudal or medieval times. Behind the counter was a wizened old man who had his back turned, mumbling to himself as he set up the shop. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he knew who this man was. It was Muramasa, a smith who was an old acquaintance of the dragon ninja clan and was very knowledgeable in the history of the clan and fiends as well as a blacksmith who forged some of the most well-crafted and good qualified weapons.

Muramasa turned around and his eyes widened briefly as he saw Naruto and smiled. "Greetings Naruto, it's been a while. Last I saw you, you were still a ninja trainee." The old man greeted.

"Greetings Muramasa-san, it's nice to see you again." Naruto said as he bowed to the man and then pulled his mask down. "I never got to thank you properly for the chokuto you gave me on my 13th birthday." Muramasa chuckles and simply waves it off.

"Oh your quite welcome young man." He said before getting serious. "I heard about the incident at the village involving the Matou Kokuryuumaru (Dark Dragon Blade) and how it is now in the hands of the fiends. There is little I can do to help you out except to give you any items you would need in your journey like maps, spare weapons, and scrolls but I must warn you to be on your guard. The Vigoor Empire is a nesting ground for fiends and otherworldly creatures."

Naruto nodded with a serious expression on his face. Afterwards, he offered naruto a few maps of the city which Naruto paid for as well as restocked on some healing elixers just in case he encountered any fiends who had the ability to nullify his healing factor since he did run into a few during his training and travels.

Once he got restocked, Naruto made his way into a different plaza of the city where he manage to find the lever on a rooftop to the gate that lead to Han's Bar. After pulling the lever, he unlocks the geat and enters the next plaza, facing a few black spider ninja that got on his way and ending their existence on the mortal plane in a quick fashion.

**Han's Bar**

Naruto stood several feet in front of the bar, looking up at the large glowing sign. He proceeded to walk towards the building, but a flash of light blinded him slightly, forcing him to bring his arm up over his head. The sound of an engine roaring to life was heard and as the light dims, he sees an MSAT Commando on a motorcycle. "Do you have a ticket for the party?" The soldier asked in a mocking tone before igniting the engine to his bike, taking off toward Naruto with the intent to run him over.

The Hayabusa heir suddenly vanishes as the rider drove past his after image and lands a few feet away from the rider, drawing several shuriken until an automatic went off and grazed his masked cheek. He spins around to see another ride pop a wheelie and rush at him while still firing his automatic. Naruto responds by leaping sideways and running across the side of the wall before throwing the projectiles at the Commando but the man manages to stop and swerve his bike around instantly and drive south avoiding the weapons.

Naruto lands back on the ground while the other Soldier makes another run at him. Naruto turns his piercing gaze at the bike rider before performing a tiger seal. That was when the guy's bike started to swerve due to the ground under the wheels softening. Naruto leaps towards the guy and spin kicks him off the bike, across the head and he crashes to the ground. The motorbike does the same but when it stops, it explodes afterwards. The other Commando's eyes widened in shock and Naruto took this opportunity and shoots a fire ball from his mouth, engulfing the man and vehicle, resulting in an explosion to occur.

The other Commando was clutching his now broken right leg in agony as he attempted to get up and try to escape. Naruto wasn't gonna let that happen so he drew a shuriken and flings at the man. He jerks forward as the throwing star gets imbedded into the back of his skull and falls to the ground motionless. Naruto approaches the dead Commando and notices a key in his pouch. He kneels down and picks it up, inspecting the item and noticing the keychain on the end had a lily pad design on it.

"This lily pad looks similar to the image on one of the gates I passed earlier." He theorized before pocketing the item and head to the bar. The door is thrown open and a few civilians run out, screaming in horror as they tried to get out of the bar. Naruto pushes past the terrified people, entering the bar. Once he was in, he spots a large red devilish bipedal dinosaur like creature, with claw arms, 2 horns, muscled chests, dinosaur like jaws and a reptilian tail. In his maw was the bloody and lifeless body of a citizen of Tairon. Standing before the creature was a woman who was 5'6 with blonde hair tied into a high ponytail. She had pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She was dressed in a black leather outfit that consisted of a leather jacket and leather pants with knee high boots. She also wore a tank top that showed off her midriff as well as the cleavage from her d cupped breasts and had a massive war hammer strapped to her back.

The beast snarls at the female blonde before tossing its 'meal' to the side and sets its sight on a new form of prey. The woman stares back at the beast in a calm manner and slowly brings her arm around back and wraps her hand around the hilt of her weapon. It then leaps forward with its maw opened wide and its claws ready to tear the female apart. Without warning, the blonde female pulled her war hammer off her back, and swung it instantly. The creature lets out a shriek due to the fact that the sharp edge of the war hammer severed its upper jaws from its body and was sent flying backwards into a pool table. Red and green blood oozed from its severed head and twitched violently.

She swipes the blood off her weapon and holsters it, staring at the now dead fiend she had slayed before walking away. As she did she noticed a masked blonde who seemed to be garbed in a ninja outfit and the two had a stare off. Things were silent for a while before Naruto spoke up. "Impressive." He commented.

Now the two were standing outside the rooftop of the bar with Rachel leaning against the wall. "I'm Rachel." She introduced.

"Naruto Hayabusa." He replied back. "Are you a resident of Tairon?"

Rachel shook her head in a negative fashion. "No I'm a hunter and slayer of fiends." She answered to her fellow blonde.

"So that was a fiend? I never would've imagined that they would be crawling around a place as populated as Tairon." Naruto wondered.

Rachel turned her gaze to the lit up city before explaining. "Naturally in a place like this, fiends are hard to come by nowadays and it hard to believe that they were once human." Her comment caused Naruto's brows to furrow in confusion.

"What?" Was all he asked before she turned looks back at him.

"Anyone with susceptibility to the curse, whether they are a saint or a sinner, are bound to become a fiend." She explained to the blonde ninja.

"Is that so? Well what does that make you?" He questioned. Rachel smirks and folds her arms over her impressive bosom.

"Complex, and you?" She wanted to know.

"I'm here to searching for a Greater Fiend named Doku," He noticed her eyes flashed in surprise and some form of negative emotion emit from them. "Do you by any chance know him?"

Rachel ignored the question and looked away. "Why are you looking for him anyway?" She asked.

"I'm going to kill him." He answered in a cold tone and got a scoff from Rachel.

"Kill him? Do you have any idea just who you're up against?" She questioned. "If it were possible to kill him I would've done it a long time ago." A scowl formed on her face and she glared at the ground. "That bastard took my sister away from me…" Her fist shook in anger when the image of that monster appeared in her mind and swore to find a way to kill him no matter what. Her form paused for a seconds and she slowly turned around, staring at the pith black sky. "It's gonna be a busy night." She mumbled before hopping off the edge of the roof. As she descended, Rachel aims her right arm and fires a grapple cable at a column and swings off onto it in the lit city.

Naruto watched as she disappeared from view and sighs to himself. "You seem to have quite a way with ladies my friend." A voice spoke. Naruto slowly turned his head to see a bespectacled, green fedora hat and coat wearing man leaning against a statue before pushing off of it with a sly smile on his face, slowly walking away. "Don't mind me I'm just passing by and also good luck facing that Doku guy, you're gonna need it." He said to Naruto whose eyes narrowed in suspicion, drawing a kunai from his sleeve, behind his hand. "Oh and regarding Rachel I know her quite well and I've seen her work."

Naruto watches the man walk towards the edge of the roof and hops on the end of it. The man grins as he leans towards the edge and falls off. Naruto rushes to the edge and looks down only to see a platform underneath him. "The way that man moved was similar to a ninja's…" As he pondered on this, Ayane's signature kunai landed on one of the statues and with two scrolls attached to them. He grabs the first one and opens it up.

_If you wish to follow Doku, first investigate the Monastery. It is located in the Dworku district across the drawbridge. _

He ignites the letter and then grabs the other scroll which was revealed to be a map of Tairon. "According to this map, the Dworku District is right past Moat Road so I'll have to go through the gates around Pleasure Street." Naruto muttered as he inspected the directions. He rolls up the map and spots another one by the edge of the roof where the mysterious Fedora/shades wearing man fell from. He carefully approaches the map, not knowing if it was booby trapped and taps it with the tip of his kunai but nothing happens so he picks it up and opens it, revealing the Dworku District area. 'This will work." With that Naruto dashes towards the roofs edges and swan dives towards Pleasure Street. He lands in front of the entrance of Han's Bar with a crouch and then the sound of a motorbike racing towards him enters his ears and he flips over a SAT Commando on a bike bypasses him and races across road as does a second one. They both do a sharp U-turn and race back towards the blonde ninja.

"I don't have time for this." A reddish aura outlines his body and gets into his clan's fighting stance. "Hayabusa-Ninpou: Bakuenjin (Hayabusa Ninja Art: Bursting Flame Formation)." He raises his right fist into the air and as the riders got closer, he punches the ground, causing the area around him to erupt in a ring of fire and the force emitting from the attack causes the two soldiers and their vehicles go flying backwards and crashing through the windows of a building before exploding. The flames recede and dissipate around Naruto and he continues towards his destination.

**Clock Tower Plaza**

Naruto passes through the other two gate and is now in the center of the Plaza. As he enters the area, he pauses and notices the area littered with the bodies of Commandos and Riot Guards with blood coating the ground and walls as well as scorch marks that have been caused by either grenades or incendiary shuriken. He narrowed his eyes at the horrific scene and kept his senses sharp and on full alert, drawing a kunai from his sleeves and into his hands.

He spins to the left and flings one into the shadows northeast from a wall. This resulted in three figures leaping out and descending to the ground, surrounding Naruto, revealing themselves to be Spider Ninja, with their Katanas drawn. Naruto analyzed them as they circled him, waiting for one of them to make the first move until the one in the middle rushed at him and thrusts his blade at his target's skull.

Naruto sidesteps the attack and kicks him in the back before deflecting an incendiary kunai with his kunai, causing it to explode in midair. He pulls a smoke bomb out of his pouch and throws it to the ground, creating a smokescreen around the area. The three ninja cough in the smoke filled area, shielding their eyes, trying to search for their quarry but one of them cried out in pain due to being embedded by a volley of shuriken and falling to the ground.

The remaining two leapt out of the smokescreen and deflected the next volley of throwing weapons with their blades before throwing several incendiary grenades into the smokescreen. A fiery explosion occurred, clearing out the smoke but Naruto was nowhere to be seen around the scorched area.

"Where is he?" Spider Ninja 1 wondered as they searched around for the blonde dragon ninja. Suddenly the ground erupted underneath them, surprising the two ninja. The first one was sent flying via an uppercut punch to the jaw into the air. The second spider ninja didn't get a chance to react and Naruto took this chance and delivers a vicious spin kick to the man's torso, breaking at least several ribs and sent him flying into the wall of building forming an imprint from the strength behind Naruto's kick.

Said blonde suddenly vanished and appeared behind the still air born spider ninja whose eyes widen as Naruto interlocked his arms around him. He shifted their form in midair to where they would descend head first towards the concrete ground. Naruto spun around with his opponent, performing the Izuna drop, resulting in his enemy crashing headfirst into the ground, causing it to crack while Naruto flipped off him before impact.

Knowing that his foe was dead from the technique, he turned his gaze on the one who slid out of the imprint on the wall, leaving a blood stain and staggered back up on his feet. Naruto did a few hand signs and unleashes a fireball at the man who was then engulfed in the flames, screaming in agony before there was silence and all was left was a little ash.

After the fight Naruto found the lever that would lower the drawbridge beneath the plaza and pushes it down, resulting in the bridge connecting to the next area that would take him to his next destination. When he crossed the bridge, he used the secondary lever to raise the bridge back up to prevent anyone else from crossing and heads to the Monastery Plaza.

**Monestary Inner Clearing**

He makes it past the Monastery Plaza, facing a few SAT Commandos and Riot Guards as well as more Black Spider Ninja as he searched for a route into the gate arund the monastery since the front gate was locked. Once he made it to the clearing, Six SAT Commandos who were riding in three motor vehicles with side cabs attached to them and gun mounts entered the area and the gates closed up. Naruto flips to the side as one of the riders sped past him and the other fired on him. He drew the Dragon Sword and deflected the bullets and threw several shuriken at them but the riders took off in different directions. Naruto took this time to tap the seals under his gauntlets and summons a modern black compound bow along with a quiver full of arrows varying in different types. He quickly straps the quiver to his back and holds the compound bow in his left hand. One of the riders circles around and zips towards Naruto who pulls out an arrow with a round bulb-like tip on the end of it. He pulls the string back and takes aim at the motorcycle but shifts his aim at the side car and fires. The arrow explodes upon impact, separating the side car from the motor cycle.

The motorcyclist drives out of control and goes skidding across the concrete and crashes into to the wall white the soldier in the cart ends up flipping out of it and tumbles across the area. The second rider and his partner rode around, firing at Naruto with the mounted machine gun but were unable to hit the blonde due to him zipping left and right, leaving afterimages.

After evading the fifth round of machine gun fire, Naruto side flips into the air, pulling out two regular arrows and pulls them both back, taking aim at the two Commandos. He releases the two and they whistle through the air towards the targets and the soldiers are hid right in between the eyes with the arrows going in and out through their skulls. Their bodies jerk back and fall out of the bike and side car while the vehicle crashed into the gate and explodes.

He places the bow on his back and draws Ryuken (Dragon Sword) as the other two Commandos approach him with their plasma blades drawn and in their fighting stances getting ready to battle the intruder.

"**GRAAAARRRR!" **The three stop in their tracks as a bestial roar echoed around the area, startling them. **"GRAAARRRR!" ** They each look around for the source of the roar with their weapons ready to fight whatever was hiding amongst them.

Suddenly a red blur leapt upon one of the SAT Commandos and pinned him down. The blur was a Galla, a large red devilish bipedal dinosaur like creature, with claw arms, 2 horns, muscled chests, dinosaur like jaws and a reptilian tail. The man lets out a bloodcurdling scream as the beast snatched him up in its jaws and shook him around violently, leaving Naruto and the other Commando to watch in horror. A pool of blood formed on the ground above the screaming commando as he was ripped apart by the dinosaur like being who then flings him away. The ripped up corpse rolled around the ground and came to a stop, reveling the wide dead eyes through the broken mask.

Naruto stood on guard while the Galla turns its gaze at the last soldier. The Commando staggers backwards and turns around to run but stumbles on his feet, giving the beast the opportunity to leap upon him and proceeds to savagely rip him apart as well. The beast then sets its sights on Naruto with blood, gore, and saliva dripping from its maw and lets out a growl, revealing its set of large ivory teeth.

Three more of the beasts land in the area and stalk towards their new prey, growling hungrily at the blonde ninja. Naruto gets into his fighting stance, preparing himself to fight these beasts. _"Judging from their appearance, they seem to possess a great amount of strength and some speed and seem to favor close combat since their claws and teeth are their main weapons."_

"**GRAAAHHH!" **One of the Galla charge at Naruto with its head lowered, aiming to gore the blonde with its horns only for Naruto vanish in a burst of speed and appear in the air over the creature with his blade raised over his head and descends towards the beast.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryutsuisen (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon Hammer Flash)!" He delivers a two handed downward sword slash upon the Gallas skull, resulting in the creature hitting the concrete ground with enough force to imbed its head into the ground. The second Galla looms over him with its maw opened wide and brings its head down in order to rip Naruto's head off but said blonde duck under the creature's attack and delivers an elbow uppercut to its jaw and it staggered back a little from the force of the attack. His senses went of full alert but he cries out in surprise, as he was slashed across the back by another Galla and was sent flying by the fourth one via its tail and crashed into a wall.

He gets back onto his feet and shakes off the pain while his healing factor closes up the slash marks going across his back. The Galla from earlier stand back up and snarls at him with one of its horns cut off from his last attack. _"They're pretty durable in taking a huge amount of physical damage." _He glanced at Ryuken and back at the gathering predators. _"Light weapons do no good against their bulk so my only option is a more heavier weapon but I didn't bring any so my only option is to increase the cutting power of my blade."_

Naruto channels Lightning Chakra through the blade of Ryuken and dashes at the fiends. The first Galla attempts a charging head butt again only for Naruto to swing in an arc cutting the beast's head off. The headless body falls to the ground like a rock, with blood pooling out of the stump. **"Graaaargh!" **The second one swipes at Naruto's head but misses as its prey swings his blade upward, severing the beasts right arm, making it roar in agony as blood sprayed from the stump and then slashes it across the belly.

Blood and entrails spilled from its torso and the beast howled out loud before collapsing on its side. The third one unleashed a fire blast from its maw but Naruto slides under the blast and cuts the beast's legs from under it, making it fall on its side snarling in shock before being silenced as Naruto stabbed it through the skull. The last Galla leapt into the air and descends towards Naruto who hops back as the creature lands in his previous spot and rushes at the dragon ninja with its maw open. It snaps at his side and misses and tries again only for Naruto to hop over it and bounce off its head, making it stagger.

The Galla turns around and tries to attack again but…

_SHLING!_

"**AAAARAAAAGGHHH!" **It rear its head back and releases a high pitched roar into the air due to Naruto running his sword through the chest area where its heart was while Lightning Chakra channeled through the blade. The Galla's body twitched for a few seconds before Naruto pulled his blade out and let the bipedal fiend collapse onto its side.

"Not bad." A feminine voice said behind him. Naruto turned around to see Rachel sitting cross legged on the edge of the gate leading into the Monastery. "So what exactly are you since you're a lot stronger than any normal human." She asked with interest. Naruto on the other hand dissipates the lightning chakra from his blade and sheathes it.

"My strength comes from training and not from some curse in my blood." He answered. Rachel on the other hand raised an eyebrow.

"Are you so sure of that? I was convinced that my blood was…" She paused for a minute as a frown formed on her face "but then I saw what my _pure blood _was capable of." Naruto notices her right hand was clenching on her War Hammer. "I watched as my sister was cursed and twisted into a Greater Fiend and I realize that the path I walk is narrow."

Saddness, anger and sorrow flowed through her eyes and while Naruto. "Let me guess? Doku was the one responsible?" Naruto asked the Fiend Hunter and got a nod from her.

"Yes, he led her down the path of evil and she succumbed." She stares up at the pale form of the full moon. "Fiends are pitiful beings, destined to live forever as slaves to the forces of evil and there is only one way to release them from their fate…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he understood what she meant. "…to kill them." He answered. Rachel nodded at his answer.

"That is the reason why I became a Hunter… to kill my sister… to kill Alma." There was a hint of sadness in her voice as well as expressed it in her eyes as she looked off in the distance.

"_She must not want to resort killing her sibling even if it means setting her free from Doku's control." _Naruto thought and vowed to make the Greater Fiend suffer for this and Rachel spoke up.

"Beneath this Monastery there is a-Ugh!" She was knocked off the gate by a large pinkish snake like appendage and hits the ground hard. Naruto's eyes widen as a large, grotesque fiend crashed through the wall. The creature was a giant tentacle monster with eyes throughout its body. It has two large main tentacles and a large mouth at the top of its body. The fiend was a Hydracubus. As it scuttled into the area, it wraps the tip of its tentacle around Rachel's neck and hoists her into the air. She struggles to get out of its grips but it was all for naught as it lowered her to its gaping maw.

"Rachel!" Naruto called out as she attempted to get free only for the Hydracubus to close its maw around her.

**(Ninja Gaiden Sigma Soundtrack - God Bless U)**

Naruto dashes at the creature and leaps into the air with his sword raised in order to cut its mouth off but gets swatted by the left tentacle. As he hits the ground he rolls backwards and hops right back on his feet, he reaches behind him and taps the sheath of Ryuken and is disappears but replacing it were _Iwao Ryuu, Ba Ko _(Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang), two katana with one having a black tassel and the other have a white one hanging from the end of the hilt in a ribbon like fashion, strapped to his back and right hip. He grabs both hilts and draws the blades, which shined in the moonlight. _"I have to get her out of there before she dies of suffocation. My wind chakra should be more than enough to take this creature down." _He thought as the blades were coated in wind chakra that appeared to be white and extended out out a little.

He then dashes towards the beast and reforms a Flying Swallow technique, causing green blood the spray out for a gash that went across the appendage. The Hydracubus lets out a hissing noise and flails its tentacles back and forth in a rapid fashion before stopping and performs a 180 sweep around it's space, making Naruto hop over the first attack and tuck and roll from the second and it retracts its appendages back. _"Those eyes aren't for show; they basically give it 360 degrees worth of sight and also prevents me from attacking it from either the front, back, or sides." _He leaps backwards into the air as a tentacle slams down in his previous spot and land on the other side and realizes something. _"That's it! The creature may have an advantage in sight but it lacks the speed to catch me. I have to my speed to my advantage."_

"Jinton: Shinsoku (Swift Release: Godlike Speed)." Naruto instantly vanishes in a burst of speed, leaving only a slight burst of dust at his previous spot. An unseen diagonal slash hacks off the right tentacle, causing the multi-limbed fiend to screech and green blood squirts out of the stump. The same occurred for the left one which falls to the ground as well and Naruto appears with his back turned to the creature, slightly crouched down with the left blade curled back in a stabbing position, while the right one extended outwards.

Naruto spun around and got ready to face the Hydracubus again while the creature's tentacles regenerated and fully formed. The creature opens its maw and spews out several globs that descend around the area. Naruto hops back as one splashes onto the ground but to his surprise, the ground sizzles and melts. _"Acid!"_

He cursed as some of it got onto his coat and started to eat it away, forcing Naruto to toss his coat off as the rest is eaten away. "I guess two attacks won't work on you so" He vanishes once again into thin air. Two slashes hit it across two of its eyes on the left. Four slash the eyes near its mouth and in the middle Six take out the remaining eyes and attack the body and finally a series of horizontal, diagonal, and vertical slashes hit every single part of the Hydracubus's body and once again, Naruto appears with his back turned with the Dragon's Claw extended outwards while Tiger's Fang in a reversed position. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryū no Densetsu, Tora no Ikari (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon's Fury, Tiger's Wrath." He sheathes the blades in a slow fashion before pausing and sheathing them with a click, resulting in a green blood erupting around every part of the beast who lets out an agonizing howl that echoes around the area.

**(Song Ends)**

The Hydracubus's mouth opens up and regurgitates an unconscious and slimy Rachel into the air and descends to the ground. Naruto takes off and hops into the air and catches her before landing on the ground in a crouching position while the fiend melting away into nothing.

Rachel groans as she gains consciousness to see Naruto holding her in his arm. "Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto helps her down, allowing her to regain her bearings after what happened. "I've… never seen a fiend like as that one before… something strange is going on… how can so many show up in one place? I don't understand." She wondered.

Naruto glances down as he felt a lavender petal fall on his shoulder and then a couple more float around the area while Ayane's signature kunai landed by his feet. The lander haired Kunoichi lands in a crouch before Naruto and Rachel surprising the female Hunter. "Hello Ayane, has Murai sent you to inform me of the occurrence in Tairon?" She looks up at her fiancé/lover and nods before standing up.

"Yes, I'm here to inform you that the mass quantity of the fiends is the cause of the Dark Dragon Blade, the aura of malice, bloodlust and hatred the blade emits is attracting them to its prescence but where that location is I do not know as the amount varies in different areas of the city." She answered.

Naruto folded his arms and ponders on her explanation. "So in other words the blade is like a beacon, attracting the fiends to the center of the area it resides meaning that the larger the quantity and rank, the closer the blade will be." Ayane nodded at his answer and that was when Rachel spoke up.

"That would explain the stirring in my blood…" she muttered as Ayane glanced at her and back at Naruto.

"The blade will only continue to grow stronger and stronger as more fiends roam he city and continue to kill. You must find the blade soon Naruto-kun otherwise the blade will be so strong that whoever wields will become a Force of Nature." She warned before realizing something. "Your coat is gone."

"Yeah that thing from earlier was responsible." Naruto said before turning to the hole in the wall. "Ayane-chan, stay with Rachel until she regains her strength. She gave him an assure nod before Rachel spoke up.

"Naruto." He glances at her as she regained a little of her strength back. "There's a path under the Monastery that leads to the Emperor's Palace. Doku will also be there."

After she finished that sentence Naruto turned his gaze back at the Monastery and heads to his destination. Ayane watched his retreating form with a hint of concern and worry in her eyes which Rachel took notice of. "Ayane was it?" the kunoichi nodded at her name. "What is Naruto to you?"

"To me? He is my comrade, friend, and fiancé." She answered as her expression softened. Rachel's eyebrows rose up when Ayane said Fiance.

"You're both engaged?" Ayane nodded as her lips curved up a little into a smile.

"Yes along with a few others." She answered.

Rachel's eyes blinked rapidly at this. "Others? But isn't polygamy illegal?" she questioned and got a chuckle from her.

"Naturally yes but in our village it's more of a tradition since he's the last male of his clan, he must practice it for the future of his clan. I was at first skeptic but as I got to know Naruto-kun I've realized that he has a big heart and treats me along with his other future wives as equals and loves us despite our differences." Rachel looks at her and back at the area Naruto disappeared into.

"_Just who are you Naruto Namikaze?"_

**And Cut! Well here's the next chapter folks for Naruto Hayabusa Namikaze. Like the last chap give me your input and give suggestions on how to improve. Flamers will be ignored and Until next time Peace Out and have a Sweet Summer! ^_^**


End file.
